Invisible
by inmyownworld01
Summary: Bella is a loner who always hides behind her hoodie and no one has seen her face. Edward Cullen is the school player who is the captin of the football team. Bella has a crush on Edward and he doesnt know she exists.full summary inside AH!
1. School,songs, and a letter

**Hey! I had a dream about This and I just had to let you guys read it I think this story is going to be good!**

**Summary:Bella is a loner who always hides behind her hoodie and no one has seen her face ever since her mother died when she was 15. Edward Cullen is the school player who is the captain of the football team. Bella has a crush on Edward and he doesn't know she exists. will they fall in love or forever be in two different worlds...**

**Oh and the **_italics _**are thoughts.**

**WARNING THIS IS A SONG FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE TOO MANY SONGS THEN TURN BACK NOW!!!**

**Songs-**

**welcome to my life-Simple Plan**

**Forever & Always-Taylor Swift**

**3 Libra's - A Perfect Circle**

* * *

Bella's POV-

_' Hello there young people of Forks its time to wake up and go to school!'_ I hit my alarm clock on the side of my bed. I got up and walked too my mirror. My plain brown hair was curled and stopped mid length down my back, I have plain dull brown eyes that held no emotion. I sighed I'm glad no one can see how hideous I looked even on my 18th birthday which was today. I glanced outside to see Charlie's cruiser gone. _Even my own father cant stand to look at me_. Silent tears slid down my cheeks' since my mom died nothing has been the same in this house. After taking a shower I put on some baggy jeans and my huge sweatshirt. I pulled the hood over my head like every other day, grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I don't have a car so I mostly walk or take the bus.

I wanted to take the bus today because it was too cold to walk to school. I stood by the bus stop and waited, a silver Volvo and a jeep hit a speed bump and ran into a puddle which sprayed all over me. I hear the tires screech to a stop and saw the cool kids step out. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Mike, James, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya. "oh god I actually thought we slashed a poor dog!" Lauren said. "No, Lauren we splashed him, wait no I think that's a girl" Tanya replied. Everyone laughed.

I started walking back to my house trying to ignore them. "Hey you!" Emmett yelled I stopped in my tracks "Are you a I transvestite or something I mean you are supposed to be a girl right?!" Everyone started bursting out laughing and tears started to brim over my eyes. When I got to my door I looked back to see them getting back into their cars and driving away. When I went upstairs I changed into jeans that were a little baggy and a long sleeved blue shirt with another sweatshirt.

It was 9:08 a.m. I was late for school. When I got to the entrance I already missed my 3rd period so I went to my 4th which was study hall. For study hall I retreated to the music room. The music room was my sanctuary and the only place where i could actually be myself. i thought my self how to play the guitar, piano, and drums since i didn't want to bother Charlie with classes. i sat down at the window seat and picked up a acoustic guitar. i started to think about my every day life and how i had to raise myself since i had no one else around. lyrics started flowing through my head. i started to play and sing.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life**

I sighed and looked out in to the pouring rain and saw a couple holding hands. I smiled and thought of love, relationships, and break ups just like my relationship with my ex boyfriend kyle when I was 14 which gave me a great idea for another song.

**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**

**Were you just kidding?  
Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?**

**Cause one second it was perfect, now youre halfway out the door**

**And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into you in the eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now Im not so sure**

**So heres everything coming down to nothing  
Heres to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I dont anymore**

**And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didnt mean it baby, I dont think so**

**Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything**

**Cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always**

**And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didnt mean it baby, you said forever and always I dont think so yeah**

I hear gasps when I finished the song I looked over to the door and saw the 'cool kids' again all looking at me with their mouths wide open. The bell rang and I took the opportunity to escape so I put down the guitar and ran through the back door into the rain. When i reached the other building i quickly opened the door and ran towards my biology class. my heart was bashing against my rib cage, the best part in my biology class is that i get to sit next to Edward Cullen. he is the most popular person in this school, he is the football captain, class president, and honor student. when ran into the classroom all eyes were on me but thanks to my hood people cant see my face.

I walked down the aisle to my seat, but while walking someone pushed their backpack into the isle so I tripped and fell. Everyone stated laughing at me. I got up off the floor and made it to my seat looking down. There wasn't anything much to do except worksheets Mr. Banner called some kids but never called me. Since the day I started Forks High none of the teachers called on me its like they forgot I was even there. I barely wrote anything on my paper and the bell rang. It was lunch time.

I walked into the hall way and brought out my ipod turning to my favorite song, 3 Libra's by A Perfect Circle. I got my food and sat down at a table in the corner.

**Threw you the obvious  
And you flew with it on your back  
A name in your recollection  
Down among a million same**

**Difficult not to feel a little bit  
Disappointed and passed over  
When I look right through,  
See you naked but oblivious**

**And you don't see me**

**But I threw you the obvious  
Just to see if there's more behind the  
Eyes of a fallen angel,  
Eyes of a tragedy**

**Here I am expecting just a little bit  
Too much from the wounded  
But I see, see through it all  
See through, see you**

**'Cause I threw you the obvious  
To see what occurs behind the  
Eyes of a fallen angel,  
Eyes of a tragedy**

**Oh well, oh well  
Apparently nothing,  
Apparently nothing at all**

**You don't, you don't  
You don't see me**

**You don't, you don't  
You don't see me**

**You don't, you don't  
You don't see me**

**You don't, you don't  
You don't see me**

**You don't see me**

**You don't, you don't  
You don't see me at all**

When lunch was over I walked to P.E. and kept listening to music. Coach Clapp forgot I was in this class so did everyone else if they didn't hit me with the ball. I sat on the bleachers and watched everyone play basket ball. Lauren turned in my direction and tossed the ball. Before it could hit me I raised up my arms and caught it. Everyone mouths were wide open and I threw it back. I didn't want everyone to be staring at me the whole period so I made a head start walking home.

When I arrived home Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way. Since it was Friday Charlie always came home early. I opened the door and saw Charlie on the couch watching ESPN. i started walking up the stairs when Charlie called my name i froze he never talks to me except at dinner. i walked into the living room and saw him getting up "sit please i will be right back" i nodded and sat down. a few minuets he came back with a blue satin jewelry chest. i pulled my hood off and smiled when he handed it to me "Happy birthday Bella". i opened the box and saw a big wad of cash and jewelry in the slots. there was a letter stuck to the mirror. i opened it and read it silently.

_Dear Bella,_

_hey sweetie! it's your mom I made this letter when I found out I had_

_Only a few days to live because of my lung cancer. I'm so sorry I couldn't_

_be there when you hit your 18th birthday, I hope you have the best birthday_

_ever and I hope that your life will be the best! remember mommy loves you_

_And I will always be watching over you._

_love you forever,_

_your mother and best friend_

_Renée_

Tears ran down my cheek and I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. "she wanted you to have it when you had your birthday" I looked over to my dad who was also crying. "Thank you so much this means a lot" I smiled. "Bella" I turned back to him "I don't want you to hide yourself your to beautiful to be on the side lines looking in" I dropped my head "promise me that you will change and try to be the real you" I nodded and gave him a weak hug before walking up to my room. I put the box down in front of my vanity and really looked at my reflection. Maybe I was pretty, talented and smart. I could change couldn't i.

* * *

**This might be the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. I hope you like this chapter and you will review. I might even have Edward's pov or something. For a continuation of this story I need 3 or 4 reviews please!**

**love,**

**Amber**


	2. The New Bella,car, and phone

**Wow thanks guys for the reviews! It really made my day. Im going to try to update this story as much as possible this is my baby! Lol ok here's the next chapter you have been waiting for.**

**disclaimer-i do not own twilight *sob***

**songs-**

**Lady GaGa - Poker Face**

**T. I. Ft. Swizz Beatz - Swing Your Rag**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella POV-

On Sunday morning I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. Turning it off i sat up and walked to the bathroom. looking at my reflection (A/N: i know i know this girl looks in the mirror too much!) _i need a make over _i thought to myself smiling i quickly got dressed, grabbed my money left by my mom,and said bye to Charlie. i walked down to the nearest Bus stop when the bus came i told the driver to go to Port Angeles. I walked to a car dealership which held most of the new 2009 cars, looking around one car caught my eye. Its was a metallic blue convertible looking at the sign it was a 2009 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder‏‎ "hello miss" I looked over to see a woman "oh hey" I smiled and looked back at the car.

"Its real beauty isn't it" I nodded falling in love with the creamy texture of the seats. "well the Mitsubishi eclipse spyder was just shipped here yesterday and Maizen blue pearl is the only color we have"(A/N: on profile) looking up I smiled "ill take it". The woman's eyes widened in shock "you don't even know the price!" i shrugged it off before i went to bed last night i clumped together my money from my mom and the money I've been saving since i was 5, that all added up to $78,000.00. "i have enough, trust me" she nodded taking me to her office "well the price of this car is $25,949.00 with all the additions" my eye brows pulled together and she continued. "well the additions are seat warmers, key code pads, and when there is a break in your car your key tells you if its safe or not, and a locater chip if your car is stolen" i nodded. "ok just sign here and here and pay me then i will get your key" i followed her instructions and she handed me the key. "have a nice day!" i opened my car door and turned on the radio and drove off. when i reached to the stop light i pulled down my hood so everyone could see my face, i brought my CD's out of my purse and set them in the console. i put in Lady Gaga and switched to poker face and started singing.

**Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah**

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

A jeep and silver Volvo pulled up next to me I smiled and kept looking forward. _Maybe i should give them a show. _I pulled off my jacket showing my purple sweater while nodding my head.

**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

When the light was green I turned to look over to them, winked and sped off to the Seattle mall.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)**

I arrived at the mall and went strait to wet seal i bought 5 shirts and skinny jeans, then went to Pac sun, the UGG's store, Abercrombie and Fitch,and Holister when I was done I had 15 bags. I walked past a apple store and saw the new iphone. _I do need a cell phone.. _I thought. when I came out I had the iphone 3G in hand. I checked the time and saw it was getting late. I grabbed something to eat at the food court and got into my car. I pressed the retracted button and the roof came up. _this is so cool!!!. _I drove home and honked. Charlie came out and his jaw dropped "Jesus bells is this your car," I smiled and jumped up and down "yes yes it is! I spent all day getting new clothes, a phone, and a car don't you like it!" Charlie grinned and tears were coming to his eyes "I thought I would never see you this happy again" I ran over and gave him a hug. Charlie helped me bring all my bags in and I started dinner for him. After he ate I went upstairs. I put away all my clothes and started charging my phone. After I got down on my hands and knees to pull out my award box, the box held all the soccer awards I gotten when I was 10. I smiled as I looked at my picture I was covered in mud with the ball under my arm _I should try out for the schools team._

And I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

_'Its Monday morning and its time for school!'_. i woke up and quickly and took a shower. i used the curling iron i bought and did my hair afterwards i put on a little eyeliner and lip gloss. i returned to my room and put on my Satin lace trim blue tube dress i got from Wet seal, leggings a gray fashion top sweater,and black Ugg boots. for accessories i put on some black bangles,silver ear rings, and a skeleton key neckless.(A/N: all on my profile) i picked up my phone and bag, stuffed my work out clothes and soccer cleats in it and ran outside to my car not really feeling hungry and started driving to school blasting T.I.'s Swing your Rag.

**Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air**

**Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air**

**New Akoo outfit with a gucci rag  
Tied to my beltloop and my louis bag  
Full of stacks rubberbands round big cash  
Got a sick swag til tha hataz get mad (come on)  
We in the club homes gettin our thug on  
Bottles of patron if you grown get your buzz on  
We brought the broads out and brought the cars out  
I'm like the moon I shine and bring the stars out  
When it dark out get the squad out  
We ball hard sucka n!gga eat ya heart out  
I'm too advanced super swag in my louis pants  
Ballin now my louis silk shirt match my louis rag**

**Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air**

**Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air**

**In mesabi big ballin is my hobby  
I'm boppin while I'm walkin rag fallin out my pocket  
If big money ain't the topic homie I ain't even talkin  
Get it on by the workers but I'm cool with all the bosses  
Catch me flossin at the mall talkin to a broad  
She follow me and gucci and I taught her how to ball  
3 pair shoes 4 shirts 6 rags  
Chick said dad that's more in my bag  
Shawty I can show you how to spend this bread real fast  
Then get a group of chicks to give you head real fast  
Silk scarf hangin outa jeans ya'll  
Homie I ain't thinkin I'm just doin my thing**

**Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air**

**Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air**

**I took some time off and now I'm back ya'll  
While your in the line at the club I'm in the back dawg  
And when this song on ballas peel stacks off  
And make it rain on them broads watch the stacks fall  
And pull your rag out and wave it left, right  
Let it sag with ya pants get ya swag just right  
Ride bankhead flare flyin out the benz  
Once a fool with it we gon'bring em out again**

**Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air**

**Alright, okay, I don't dance, no way  
I just take my Louis rag out and wave it round in the air  
Take my Gucci rag out and wave it round in the air**

when i came into the parking lot every ones eyes were on me. i smirked _this is going to be a long day..._

_

* * *

_

**once again thank you to all of the people who read this story I don't think Im that great of a writer although I try. There's a poll up for this story I want you guys to pick a theme song for this story if you dont like the choices just PM me or review so I can put them up!**

**Don't forget to review, I need 3 or 4 reviews to continue. Next chapter might be Edward's... I haven't really thought about it yet.**

**love'**

**Amber**


	3. Get off my shit!

**Heyy guys I'm back with a new chapter I had a lot of reviews and I wanted to thank all of you! jayd-n33,OhYeahImCool, smileevannaeema, hologramGal,T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T.E.R.90639, and nisilein. I know the ending was so not Bella but... she has to come out of her shell and act totally different so yeah she and everyone else are going to be OOC a lot some times. I'm so sorry guys but! I don't know if I too good at doing Edward's pov I haven't really thought about which chapter I wanted to try but it might be the next one or the next 3 chapters.. But yeah I don't think that will be anytime soon I might change my mind.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except for my mac book :)**

**Song's:**

**camisado-Panic! at the disco**

**the pretender-Foo Fighters**

_Italics are thoughts!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella's POV**

I pulled up right next to a blue Chevy and stayed in my car as I watched my classmates circle around my car. I blushed and looked down not feeling so confident anymore. I pushed through the crowd heading towards my first period which was working in the office. I walked in to the warm yellow room and strait to the front desk so I could get the key to the back room. Mrs. Scott  
looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello! Welcome to Forks High you are the new student right, I wasn't expecting you for 3 weeks"

I frowned "Uh no I'm Isabella Swan" shock ran through her eyes

"Oh my Bella, it's really you!"

Smiling sheepishly I nodded "you look exactly like your mother when she was your age" Mrs. Scott ran around the desk and engulfed me in a big hug and pulled back.

"You are so beautiful! What made you change so suddenly?" my eyes clouded with tears and I fought to keep them in.

"Well, my 18th birthday passed and my dad gave me my mom's old jewelry box and she wrote a letter for me that said to live my life to the fullest and to never to hide my true self". The tears I tried to fight back ran silently down my cheeks and I wiped them away quickly.

"You know, even though you hid yourself you always achieved into doing your best. Your mother would be proud of you" replied with tears in her eyes. I gave her smile and we both walked into the teachers lounge. "Bella" She called.

I turned "yeah".

"Can you do the morning announcements?"

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened "ME!" I shouted.

Mrs. Scott just smiled "Yes you, oh come on Bella please I'm too old to be doing the announcements. "Ok fine what do I do" she smiled

"Well, I already have the paper for you all typed and everything, the only thing you need to do is go through that room" she pointed to a door beside the file cabinets, "press the ON AIR button, pick your own music for an introduction, and talk!"

I took a deep breath and walked to the door, I turned back, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am now going it's already 8:23!" She told me horrified

Nodding I walked into the gray room and sat down. Looking at all the different buttons I found an input socket for my iPod. It took me a few minuets to find the right button I put on the big head phones, pressed play on my iPod and flipped the switch.

**Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again**

**Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax**

**Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back**

"Hey Forks high its Izzy on the air as your new announcer! This week we have many events coming up, first is the choir banquette which will be held on Wednesday. The tickets for our winter ball will be sold today in front of room 302 in building 4. Lastly soccer tryouts are being held on the football field and the football team will be scoring how well you do" I changed to another song.

**Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones go marching in... Again  
the need you buried deep  
the secrets that you keep are ever ready  
Are you ready?  
I'm finished making sense  
done pleading ignorance  
that whole defence**

"Speaking of football our own Spartans won the last game 36 to 24 against the Seattle Seagulls **(A/****N: sorry about the name! I know it sucks)** and now we have our MVP of the year! Edward Cullen! Who is also the choice for winter king as for Mike Newton, Emmett Cullen, James Gregory, Kyle Worthington, Tyler Crowley, and Jasper Hale for our Queens there are Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale,Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Tanya Denali if you still want to add more choices come to the front office. That's all for the announcements this is Izzy! Bye."

I flipped the switch again and sighed _that wasn't bad at all!_

After a few minuets of naming and putting away files the bell rang. I walked into the hall way and all conversations stopped and everyone watched as I made my way to my first period. I opened the door and Mr. Mason turned around "Hello there are you new?"

I shook my head and moved away from the door since people where coming in. "Um no I'm Isabella Swan I've been in your class for 3 months" the kids in the class room and at the door stopped and stared at me.

Mr Mason's eyes widened "Wow Isabella you've changed!" I smiled

"Thank you" I walked to my seat in the back ignoring all the comments from the boys "Hey Baby!" and "Come over here with your fine ass!" I sat down and pulled out my books.

***

The day passed quickly and I made a new song in the music room. Then it was lunch time. When I opened the doors the same thing happened just like in the halls all conversations stopped. I walked to the lunch line and got pizza, soda, and an apple. Everyone tore their eyes off me whispering and glancing over to me occasionally. I awkwardly raced over to my table in the corner.  
Everyone's eyes were still glued to me. I rolled my eyes and picked up my pizza.

Just as I was about to take a bite 5 chairs were pulled out and I looked up. Tanya, Jessica, Alice, Rosalie, and Lauren were staring at me.......Well more like glaring. _Oh god what the hell do they want?_

I put down my pizza and breathed in "Do you guys need anything?" Tanya looked at me with pure hate.

"Don't get all cocky with us new girl we are not the ones to mess with! "She spat in my face.

I rolled my eyes "I'm not new dumb ass I've been going here for 3 years."

They all looked at each other. _Stupid valley girls I can't believe they passed the 8th grade._

"Don't hurt yourself I know thinking is very hard" I said sarcastically

Their eyes snapped to me and Jessica stood up "fuck you, who the hell do you think you are?!" I stood up and go into her face

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan and you need to get off my shit before I make you!"

The whole cafeteria was silent and every ones eyes were wide. Lauren stood next to Jessica "I heard you're going for the soccer team you better watch out I have my cousin Kate on the team and she would gladly take you down"

The rest of the girls stood up and walked away back to their 'cool table' Alice went to Jasper, Rosalie to Emmett, Tanya to Edward and the rest just hanging out. Who died and made them royalty.

I picked up my lunch and dumped it in the trash. I walked over to their table standing in front of Kate, "You better bring all you've got because I might kick your little ass off the team" I smiled when she narrowed her eyes and I strolled smugly out of the cafeteria out of the room.

**

* * *

OK the next chapter I might put up tomorrow or this weekend it depends how many reviews I get! Go on my profile and vote for the theme song for this story!**

**Love,**

**Amber**


	4. Dumb bitch, Cherry's, and Control

**WOW! i only wrote 4 chapters and I have 1,488 hits 23 favs and 34 alerts! That means so much to me I also wanted to give thanks to .pwns.,abigail-ann-cullen,Starofthenight819,Water Droplets,LKDunck3,.XTwilighter4evaX., and peter2918 for reviewing my story! And the theme song for this story is ****Circus- Brittney spears! ****OK in this chapter Bella is going to go to soccer practice, tell off newton and go to her first PARTY!! Which will result in to a lot of drama! Here's the story...…**

**WARNING! The soccer terms might confuse you but it gets better if you're having trouble go to it could really help!**

**Control-Metro Station

* * *

**

**Bella's POV-**

The final bell rang signaling the end of school I packed my things and walked to the locker rooms to change. I passed the girls who were already changing and went to my locker I pulled out my plain white tank top, and shorts with knee pads my socks and soccer cleats. **(On profile!!)** Then I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, grabbed my ipod nano, closed my locker, and walked outside. The soccer team was already gathered in a circle.

When I was close enough I saw the football team on the other side of the field next to track I rolled my eyes when they whistled. The coach was a tall muscular woman with short blond hair. When I got to everyone they were watching me I spotted Kate next to the coach glaring away at me, not that I really cared. The coach stopped talking and turned to me "you must be one of the girls who wants to try out".

Nodding I clipped my nano on one of my shirt straps then held out my hand "I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella". "Coach Worthington, I'm Kyle's sister" she pointed over to the football team "What position do you play Bella" I smiled "Center forward". Someone blurted a laugh that was followed by a round of giggles, a couple of the girls shook their heads in pity the coach however, seemed unfazed.

"All right" she said with a nod. "Girls why don't we see what Bella can do? Cassy sit this one out". A girl with black hair stepped out of the ring and started to walk towards the boys. I jogged out in to the center of the field and joined to girls on the West side. I greeted the girls with nods and a couple of high fives.

The Coach walked out to the mid field and I pressed play on my ipod the song riot by three days grace played **(A/N: play the song!)**. The Coach stopped in between me and the other center forward. The other girl was Kate I smirked when she hissed at me. When the ball dropped the game was on. I quickly got control of the ball and started upfield. I passed a girl on my right and ran ahead zooming past my first defender, who tripped herself up trying to change direction.

The ball came back to me a few seconds later then popped the ball through the legs of the halfback. I took the ball downfield using fancy foot work to trip another defender. The goalie was completely shocked, I faked left and kicked right. The girl didn't stand a chance. The football team went crazy and hooted as I slapped the hands of my team. Then started raining and all the girls hooted playing soccer was always best in the rain.

We all went back into our positions and Kate stood in front of me and shouted "beginners luck" shrugging I crouched down. At the blow of the whistle I had the ball again but this time Kate took the Ball away with a behind-the-legs steal and ran down the field. I laughed and chased her down. "Nice move" I called "Get used to it" I narrowed my eyes. When Kate passed the ball right to her teammate right next to me. Her teammate took it and started upfield but quickly lost it.

The ball cam flying through the air toward me. It was a perfect angle head pass so I jumped up to take it, but before my forehead could touch the leather I was blind sided by a full-contact hit that shook every bone in my body and threw me into the mud _who the FUCK did that!_ "WATCH IT KATE!" the Coach called. I stood up turning off my ipod and getting in her face. "What the fuck was that all about!" I shouted. Kate just smirked "Well Swan if you cant stand the heat stay out of my mother fu--" Kate didn't even finish her sentence before I tackled her into the mud.

We started rolling around but I got the upper hand and straddled her waist slapping, punching and pulling her hair. It took Tyler, Emmett, Kyle, and Jasper to pull me off of Kate. "Let me at her!" I screamed. The mud stained my shirt and globs were in my hair. Kate held her nose "THAT BITCH BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" she screeched _stupid dumb bitch!_ "I would have broke more if I wasn't pulled away!" Kate glared at me and walked to the nurses office.

The boys let me go and the Coach came up "that was a beautiful play Bella but you really shouldn't have done that even though she pushed you to the ground" i nodded while inspecting the smeared mud all over my arms legs and stomach "But on a lighter note your on the team!" my eyes widened and i screamed "Thank you! this is so awesome!" i felt some one pick me up by the hips and throw me in the air on to their shoulder "That was awesome bells!" i looked down at Emmett and raised my eyebrow "Bells?" He smiled "hell yeah it's an awesome nickname me and the boys made up while you were playing".

I looked behind me and the whole football team nodded. Emmett put me down and I turned to him "Thanks for the name then!". Tyler was about to say something but we all heard a resounding SMACK! I felt my butt burn so I quickly turned around and grabbed the persons balls. I looked at the boy to find out it was Mike. I squeezed hard and he whimpered I leaned over and got closer to his ear and talked loud enough for everyone to hear **(A/N: I rhymed!! Lol)** "you touch my ass again I'm plucking grapes" I looked down at my hand the looked at Mike "or in your case cherry's". When I let go I turned to see the boys rolling on the floor laughing "Damn Bella!" Jasper shouted. I looked down at my watch and saw it was 4:34 p.m.

"Well, guys I have to go and make dinner for charlie and take a long ass shower" Jasper smiled and nodded and Emmett smirked "So Bells after thats all taken cared of can you go to a party with us" _god my first part! _I thought "umm yeah sure just swing by and pick me up do you know where my house is?". Jasper smirked "Bella everyone knows where chief Swans house is" I blushed "ok well see you guys later" I started to walk towards the locker rooms. "We will pick you up at 8!" Emmett shouted. I turned around and smiled and nodded before going into the door.

I knew it was going to rain so I grabbed my towel out of my locker,stuffed my school clothes in my bag,and started walking to my car. Since it was new I put the towel over the seat and drove home. When I got home Charlie was already there. I walked into the door and spotted Charlie watching football on the flat screen. "Hey dad" I called. "Hey bells how was your day at school," I stopped by the stairs and smiled "it was great I made the soccer team," I said proudly "that's good! I already ordered pizza so you don't have to cook".

"Ok! Uh dad" I called_ I hope he lets me go to the party. _"yeah Bella" I hesitated "can I go to a party tonight?" _say yes please say yes!_ "Sure Bella but came home at 1 ok" I squealed with delight! "ok! I will!" I ran upstairs and turned on the shower. After I took a hot shower, curled my hair I checked the time it was 6:56. I searched through my wardrobe and found the perfect outfit it was a White and black corset top with a black bow and lace trimming with blue jean shorts and white and black ankle boots, for accessories i had my blackish gray hat, 'untitled' necklace, silver bangles, and my diamond heart earrings.**(A/N: on profile)**

I put on some eye liner, blood red lip stick, and eye shadow so I had a smoky look to my eyes I stepped away from my mirror and looked at my work. I looked sexy! My mom would be so happy. I smiled and twirled before I heard a loud honk outside. I grabbed my phone and ran outside shouting a goodbye to my dad. When I got to Emmett's Jeep I saw Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Mike, and Edward. "Damn Bells you clean up nice!" Emmett shouted I gave him a quick smile before taking Mikes hand and hopping into the Jeep.

The car ride was very quiet so he heard the music booming from the house about a mile away. "So bella" I look towards Edward _god he is fine look at his hair, eyes, and his lips god his lips look so good right now..._ I blinked quickly and cleared my throat. "Yeah Edward" _his name sounds so god damn sexy hes sexy ok! Bella stop focus! _"Is this your first party" I smiled timidly and nodded. "Well, just to be safe you don't leave your drink alone and don't go off with guys you don't know kay" I nodded biting my lip. Edward's eyes flashed with hunger and then he looked away _ok that was weird_.

When we got out of the car I saw a ton of drunk teens and some kids making out in the bushes. We entered the house and I felt my heart stutter with the sound of the music. I turned to the group but found they all went their separate ways _great im all alone_ I shook my head and walked to the punch bowl. I got some and drank a little it was REALLY GOOD! It was like a fruity burst in mouth I drank the whole cup and got some more.

Around my third or so cup I started getting dizzy. A guy who looked like he was in college came next to me. "Hey beautiful" I giggled "hey" smiling he took my drink away "come on lets dance". The warning Edward gave me earlier shot through my mind "um my friends don't want me to go with someone I don't know" He nodded moving his Black hair out of his eyes "Well I'm Jesse" I smiled "the names Bella".

Jesse smiled "well now we know each other so you wanna dance" I nodded taking his hand. We walked into the crowd and Metro Station's 'Control' came on. I turned around and pressed my back to Jesse and swayed with the music. Jesse grabbed my hips and I grinded myself into his. Jesse's lips touched my neck and my eyes fluttered closed.

**Another cigarette, and I'm so bored  
Your words aren't making sense  
And I was taken, but you were waiting  
One more drink and I'm convinced**

**Not one more sound  
Let your hair down  
Take the low road  
No one will know**

**Whoa, I feel just like we're taking  
Control  
Of the night, of the night (yeah)  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing  
Control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight**

**Another minute lived, if you take me  
I'll take what you will give  
I was late, and she kept waiting  
But, I hope she knows where I've been**

**Not one more sound  
Let your hair down  
Take the low road  
No one will know**

**Whoa, I feel just like were taking  
Control  
Of the night, of the night (yeah)  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing  
Control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight**

**I'm coming down, bring me up  
Take it off, let's just touch  
I'm coming down, bring me up  
Take it off, let's just touch  
I'm coming down, bring me up  
Take it off, let's just touch  
I'm coming down, bring me up  
Take it off, let's just touch**

**Whoa, I feel just like we're taking  
Control  
Of the night, of the night (yeah)  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing  
Control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight**

I turned around and Jesse smiled "I'm gonna get us some drinks" I nodded. _Wow Jesse is so nice to me _I was brought out of my thoughts when Jesse came back with two cups in hand. "Thanks" he smiled and I took a sip. After I was done Jesse threw away the cups and we started dancing again but this time the room was blurry and I was very dizzy. "Jesse I don't feel to good" I could barely see anything everything kept going in and out of focus.

"Come on lets go somewhere more quiet" I nodded. Jesse led me towards the stairs and into one of the rooms. "I think I should sit down" I walked towards the bed and laid down on the bed and breathed deeply. I felt the bed move under Jesse's weight "you know Bella you are so sexy" he sighed him my ear then started kissing my neck and trailing towards my chest. "Uh Jesse" I said sitting up "I don't think we should do anything I really don't feel good" Jesse moved behind me and rub the sides of my breast "lets do this this will make you feel better".

He pushed me down on the bed and straddled my hips "NO! STOP PLEASE!" Jesse slapped me "shut up you stupid bitch we could do this the hard way or the easy way!" my head started spinning faster and faster. I could feel my top being pulled off I numbly tried to push him off but he lifted my arms above my head and continued kissing my breast. The room started getting darker and darker. The last thing I saw was the door opening and shouting before I blacked out.

**

* * *

This chapter is long! Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger! But you guys need to pick who saves bella! Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Mike, Jacob, Or a new character! Vote now!**

**Review are SO AWESOME! So please make me happy and review!**

**love**

**Amber**


	5. Bella:1 Cool Kids:0

**Heyy im back!! Im so sorry again for leaving you guys with the cliff hanger! i would like to thank squody3015,TwilightGirl100195,peter2918,.XTwilighter4evaX.,LKDunck3,Water Droplets,Bellawish2b,Starofthenight819,abigail-ann-cullen,MurderInTheMusicHall, Black, lescori,Starthevampire,vampirelove11,OhYeahImCool,edwardlover13,Loulabelle,piggy2320,dtacmm T.W.I.L.I.G.H.T.E.R.90639,jayd-n33, and a special thanks to edwardlover13!. Again im sorry and thank you guys for staying with me! ok enough of my babble lets get this story started!!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own paramore or twilight.**

**Hot and Cold-Katy Perry**

**Franklin-Paramore**

**Hello,Hello-Paramore

* * *

**

**Bella's POV-**

I hear people yelling and my eyes fluttered open I saw Edward pinning Jesse against the bedroom wall. "what the fuck dude if you just wanted to be with her you could have just waited!" I thought I heard Edward growl when he punched Jesse square in the face.

I hear the sicking crack and screamed when I saw the blood covering Jesse's mouth. I started sobbing when I felt two strong arms pull me off the bed. I was Edward. "Put on your shirt" he ordered I looked up and his face was completely blank. Afraid I quickly put back on my bra and my top and followed Edward into the hall way which a little light was shinning. "Edward" I spoke quietly, he didn't turn around. "Edward what's wrong". Edward spun around quickly "What's wrong! What's wrong Bella is that you didn't listen to me! You went into a room with a complete stranger and almost rapped if I wasn't there…" Edward trailed off.

Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes. I lifted hand to his face and he grabbed my hand backing me up on to the wall. "I don't want to see you anymore, you just a bunch of trouble I couldn't believe Emmett actually invited you with us. No matter how Manny times you change your image you will always be invisible" with that Edward pushed off of me and started to walk downstairs without looking back. Silent tears trickled down my cheeks and I went into the bathroom across from me. I looked like a mess. My Make-up was smudged and my eyes were light pink.

I grabbed some tissue paper and cleaned my face. After I sat on the toilet and took off my heels and rubbed my feet. I sat there for a while then my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at it and saw my alarm went off which said 'CURFEW IN 30 MIN!' I sniffed and wiped the rest of the tears away then walked downstairs with my shoes in hand. The party was still going on and I saw Emmett drinking and joking with Edward and all the other cool kids. I didn't want to bother them so I just went to the front door and started walking down the street.

I was on Robertstone Drive which was an hour from my house. I leaned on the street pole and put my shoes back on and started walking again.

When I arrived home my feet were killing me and I thanked god I didn't have soccer practice tomorrow. I moved the plant on the front porch and put the key in the lock. All lights were out so I guessed Charlie went to sleep. I walked upstairs and took off my shoes and turned on the shower. I looked at the pink hair dye I bought with all my new stuff and Edward's words echoed in my head. _"No matter how Manny times you change your image you will always be invisible…"_

I started to tear up again and thought 'since every time I change my image I would always be the same I should just be me instead of trying to be someone I'm not.' I smiled sadly and put the dye down so I could take a shower. I got out the shower and changed for bed then looked through my clothes and thew out the preppy ones then got out the ones I got from this really cool store that punk rock clothes and put them on hangers and set then where the others used to be.

I set my clock for 4 in the morning since it was already 12:08 am and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

Beeep, Beeep!

Hitting my alarm clock I sat up and groaned I had a huge hang over, I went downstairs to get a cup of water and Tylenol after I started getting better so I started my shower and got in. After I put on a robe and picked up the pink hair dye I styled my hair so it would be straight and my bangs would be swept to the side then I dyed the ends of my hair, then put on my eye liner and lipgloss.

I put on a brown skirt with a black lace at the top, printed tights, a white shirt with a black vest over and Studded Vintage brown Combat Boots. Then for accessories I put on peace sign earrings, rubber black bracelets, silver bracelets, a Juicy couture ring with a Marc Jacob's guitar necklace. (A/N: ALL ON PROFILE EVEN THE HAIR STYLE!!) I grabbed my keys and my other bag then headed out to my car.

I got to school and looked at the time it was 6:56 so I got out and walked into the office and into the announcement room. I sat down and searched for what music to start with I picked hot and cold by Katy perry. I glanced at the time and quickly pressed on air and play on my ipod.

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

"Hey! Its Izzy again I just wanted to remind you guys that you only have 4 more days until the winter ball, and yearbooks are going to be sold in the 2nd hall by the caf. And we have the talent show tryouts in the auditorium that's all for the announcements this is Izzy! Bye!"

I pressed off and sighed. The bell rang and I walked to first period but first I had to stop by my locker. I opened my locked and felt everyone staring at me and my new look I rolled my eyes and closed my locker after finding my book. When I closed my locker I saw the 'cool kids' walk up to me. "What's with the hair Bella had trouble trying to put on make-up" everyone laughed but I just stared at them.

"No, Lauren I just wanted to stop trying to fool myself into thinking I could be in your group" I saw everyone stifle their laughs. Then Tanya spoke up "you could never be with us sweetie". I smiled "I know that's why I'm going to start being me and not stuck up air headed bitches who don't even know what a quadratic equation is". I picked up my bag and walked away receiving high fives and thumb ups.

The rest of my day was uneventful and when lunch came around I went into the music room. I saw 3 guys Frankie, Justin, and Ken they were the emo bad boys in school everyone avoided them because they were arrested 5 times and did drugs but I knew they were rumors. I walked to the table not even looking at them and started a new song based on my day. I felt someone behind me and saw them looking over my shoulder and at my work.

"Whoa I didn't know you were a song writer" Ken replied sitting beside me. I nodded "I love writing songs about my life". "That's cool" Frankie and Justin said while sitting across from me. Justin had black hair and gray eyes that had specks of blue in them, he had a lip piercing and a tattoo on his neck. Ken had brown hair but was messy and he had brown eyes. But out of all of them Frankie was the hottest he had black hair and bright blue eyes that sucked you in.

We all talked for a while and I found out that Frankie played the guitar and sang, Ken played the drums, and Justin played the guitar. "So do you want to play with us?" Ken asked. I was so excited I could finally play in a band. "Does that mean I'm in your band" They nodded and smiled "We could play and Frankie and you could sing".

"That is so Awesome!" we all laughed and go into places "Wait what is our band name?"Frankie thought for a second 'how about.......Paramore" I smiled "that's a perfect name."

While the boys where setting up Frankie and I looked for songs we could try out with.

"How about that one and this one" he pointed to Franklin and Hello, Hello. "those are great"

After practicing for a few times we got them perfect and we all ran towards the auditorium where everyone was settled and watching the bitches-I mean cool girls sing and dance 'Get Like Me' by Girlicious. I mean cant they come up with their own shit! God. After their horrible performance Ms. Nicolette went on stage "does anyone want to come up?". My band and I raised our hands and walked on stage. The cool kids started booing me, telling me to get off the stage I just flipped them the bird and walked onto the mic while the band was setting up.

"The two songs we are going to preform are Frankin and Hello,Hello. We are going to start with Franklin" this song was going to be with me and Frankie so I looked over to him and nodded. Then they started playing.

**Bella:And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all**

**This place we live, it is not where we belong**

**And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own**

**Going back to get away after everything has changed**

**Frankie:Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**

**Bella:(Everything has changed)**

**Frankie:Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**Bella:(Everything has changed)**

**Frankie:Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**

**Bella:(Everything has changed)**

**Frankie:Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**Bella:So we stand here now and no one knows us at all**

**I won't get used to this**

**I won't get used to being gone**

**And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying**

**Going back to get away after everything has changed**

**Frankie:Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**

**Bella:(Everything has changed)**

**Frankie:Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**Bella:(Everything has changed)**

**Frankie:Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**

**Bella:(Everything has changed)**

**Frankie:Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**Frankie: Taking up our time**

**Taking up our time**

**Taking up our time**

**Bella and Frankie:It's taking up our time again**

**Go back we can't go back at all**

**It's taking up our time again**

**Go back we can't go back at all**

**It's taking up our time again**

**Go back we can't go back at all**

**It's taking up our time, taking up our time**

**Bella and Frankie:Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**

**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

Everyone started to cheer and the cool kids had their mouths hanging open. I smiled and we started Hello,Hello

**Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone**

**I opened up my life to you,  
I told you everything I knew,  
You listened so closely to,  
You listened so close when love was just a way out  
But you're going deaf now,  
Yeah you turned your head around,**

**Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
You'll be sorry to hear,  
I'm doing fine now,  
Sorry to hear,  
You're without me now**

**You blew up the world I built for us,  
Destroyed our secret universe,  
Threw out the trust I, put in you,  
Making me feel like I'd been used,  
And now I'm reminded,  
That I was just blinded,**

**Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
You'll be sorry to hear,  
I'm doing fine now,  
Sorry to hear,  
You're without me now**

**I'm doing fine,  
You'll be alright,  
Maybe you'll think of me tonight,  
You're doing fine,  
And I'll be alright,  
Just give me time, yeah**

**Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
I don't wanna hear,  
You're doing fine now,  
Don't wanna hear,  
I'm without you now**

**I'm without you now,  
I'm without you.**

Everyone cheered again and we stepped off the stage as Ken, Justin, and Frankie passed me I looked back at the cool kids who were glaring at me. I smiled and waved.

Bella:1 Cool Kids:0


	6. yeah, today was great

**ok yaaaaa! i have tons of reviews!! ha ha thank you guys for all the great feedback i've been getting for naming bella's band paramore! and of course i love that band too but even though their name is paramore there is still going to be other songs that they sing. umm i would like to thank vampirelove11, MurderInTheMusicHall, edwardbellaforever, Loulabelle, squody3015, jayd-n33, Starofthenight819,XTwilighter4evaX, SexySadie88, twilghtgirly, cullenitis, LoriVampp, twilightlover1417, soxmuchxmorexx3 and for some this chapter is going to be very very long!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Jacob or the cool kids but I do own Frankie, Justin, and Ken.**

**Song's-**

**Ordinary Day-Vanessa Carlton**

**Gives you hell-All American Rejects**

**Emergency-Paramore (look on profile for video cuz its acoustic)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

The rest of my day was mostly just me writing songs with Frankie. We have so much in common I mean we both love rock music we love to cook and we both love to write and preform songs. He is also cute! Sometimes he catches me staring at him which makes me blush tomato red.

I'm walking to my car and see that there is black paint which said **Bitch** on the back window. I just stood there as Emmett and everyone started laughing. I smiled and went back into the school to get blue and orange paint and went back outside. Every one circled around me and my car as I worked.

After I was done I sat back and read what I wrote '**I'm tough, ambitious, and I know exactly what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay'**. I smiled and threw away the paint and got in my car. But before I drove away I stopped in front of the cool kids.

"You have to try harder to break me down". I rolled up my window and drove off.

When I got home and saw another car in the drive way I opened the door to my house and heard tons of laughter.

"Hey dad I'm home!"

I walked into the living room and saw a man and a couple of boys.

"Hey bells this is Billy you remember him don't you" I smiled and went over to the man in the wheelchair "Hey Billy"

Billy smiled "Hi Bella, I would like you to meet my son Jacob and his friends Embry, Paul and Quil"

I turned to the boys and my eyes widened they were HUGE! The one with the black hair and dark brown eyes put out his hand.

"I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake" I took his and and stared at him. His arms were big and muscular and I could tell he had a 8 pack because his shirt was tight. I kept on staring at him until someone coughed.

We both pulled our hands away me and Jake blushing.

I turned to the group who were smirking at us. "Uh umm dad what do you want to eat I can make dinner" I said trying to change the subject

"Well, I brought over some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry can you heat that up for us" Billy asked. "uh sure" I quickly walked into the kitchen and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Jacob was too hot no sexy for words. I unconsciously fanned myself and pulled out the fish fry and put it in the microwave. I turned to the sink to wash some dishes that I had left yesterday.

After a few minuets I felt someone slap my butt. I turned and dropped the plate I had in my hands screaming.

Jake,Paul and Embry were standing behind me. "God! What the hell is your problem!" I put my hand on my heart and Jake picked up the shattered plate.

"Sorry we didn't know we would scare you that badly" Paul said trying to stifle his laughter.

I glared "why don't you guys go back into the living room and wait for the food to be served ok". Embry sat down at the counter. "I don't wanna I want to stay here"

"why?" the boys smiled at me "Its fun watching you wash dishes" I frowned

"You guys are so weird" I turned back around and washed the rest of my dishes. I heard the boys whisper and laugh behind me after I was done with the last of the dishes I walked up to the counter. "What is so funny?!" The boys looked at each other and laughed.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in the air and walked into the living room still hearing the boys laughter.

Quil, Billy, and Charlie looked up and saw my face. "what's wrong?" Billy asked I turned to him with my back facing Charlie and Quil who started bursting out laughing.

I pointed to them. "that's what's wrong every time I turn around you guys start laughing at me!"

"Its...…because...yo-you....have flour hand marks on your ass!" Quil said laughing. My eyes widened and I stormed into the kitchen. "you put flour on my ass on purpose!" I half screamed and yelled.

Paul smirked "what'cha gonna do about it?" I gave them a evil smile and started humming while walking to the refrigerator. "oh nothing just make some eggs". The boys frowned. "Make some eggs I thought you where going to get back at us?!" Jacob replied.

I set the carton of eggs and popped off the top. "oh I am" I picked up an egg and threw it at Embry. Catching him by surprise Embry fell off of the stool with the egg in the center of his forehead. I started laughing so hard I fell down.

While on the floor I felt something drip on me. I looked up and Jacob was holding the sink sprayer. "you wouldn't" I said challenging him. Jacob smiled "yes,yes I would" I felt the water spray all over my clothes.

I screamed because the water a freaking cold! I got up and tried to run but the floor was super wet so I fell. Embry and Paul started laughing. I grabbed the side of the counter and pulled myself up. I snatched the sprayer from Jacob's hands and pointed it to him. He stopped smiling and frowned. "ha ha. Bella are you sure you wanna point that at me" I nodded.

"Well, then Embry dump it!" I turned and Embry standing behind me with the flour bag over my head. Embry dumped the flour over my head causing the room to become smokey. When he smoke cleared we were all covered in the flour. We looked at our appearances for a minuet and busted out laughing. Then Paul took one of the eggs and pelted me with one. "HEY!" I shouted grabbing 3 of my own.

I raised my hand and almost threw the egg but then I heard someone clear their throat.

We all froze and look towards the kitchen doorway.

Quil, Charlie, and Billy were all staring at us and the mess we had made.

"Uhhh...…Hey dad!" I gave a small smile and wave. Charlie frowned. "Don't you hey dad me Bella what the hell is going on here!" I looked at the guys who were finding the floor very interesting.

Assholes.

"We were having a food fight" Charlie just shook his head. "clean this up you three and I'll order pizza" he and Billy went back into the living room, Quil laughed and trailed behind them.

All of us just stood there for a minuet and I walked over to the kitchen closet and pulled out some brooms, sponges, and mops. "Well, guys lets do this!"

It took 5 hours to clean the whole kitchen with the addition of breaks. We all took showers since Billy told the boys that they are not coming home with him looking like they did. Charlie gave them extra change of clothes and they all took showers. After we were all done we went downstairs to eat the pizza that was delivered.

While I was eating Jacob looked up at me. "Hey Bella" I looked up.

"Do you want to come with me to the First Beach and hang out with me and my friends tomorrow since its gonna be a hot day". I smiled

"Sure Jake I would love to come. Uh can I bring some people with me?" Jake nodded and we finished eating. After they left and I changed into one of my new PJ sets and laid down on my bed.

Flashes of Jacob's smile, laugh, and just him went through my mind. I started humming a tune which translated into words, I then got an idea for a song. Pulled out my keyboard and my music notebook. I played with the keys for a while and then got the right notes.

I wrote all the lyrics that resembled how I felt about Jake. Then when I was done I found the perfect tune and put them all together.

**Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.**

**He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand**

**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

**And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand**

**Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you be**

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand**

**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.**

**Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.**

I sighed and smiled tomorrow was going to be great. I got into my bed and closed my eyes dreaming about Jacob.

***************************

I woke up and felt like wearing pink today. I put on a pink tank top with another layer over it with black skinny jeans (**A/N: ok yeah i kinda suck describing the outfit so look on my profile for the link**) I slipped on pink flats and put on some non-prescription glasses I loaded my car with extra clothes and guitar for later on today. i grabbed my bag and Walked outside.I frowned when I saw my car last nights rain washed all the paint off my car.

I shrugged and got in when I arrived at school I spotted Frankie sitting alone eating donut holes.

I snuck up behind him and stole one out of his hand and sat down. "Hey stupid" I said while popping the donut in my mouth. Frankie smirked and put the donuts away.

"Well hello Isabella how are you doing" I frowned kicked him "you know I don't like being called Isabella"

"Yeah, Yeah so what do you need" Frankie shook his head a little trying to move his bangs out of his eyes. I kinda lost my train of thought just staring at him. Frankie waved his hand In my face. "Hello! Bella you in there?"

"Uh yeah, do you want to come to first beach with me I got invited so I wanted to bring you and the guys" Frankie smiled "sure but the guys wont be able to make it" I frowned. I opened my mouth so I could reply but the bell rang. "well I've got to go I will see you later kay" Frankie nodded and I made my way to the office trying to figure out what song I was going to start with.

When I got inside I waved to Mrs. Scott and walked to the studio. I hooked up my ipod to the slot and pressed **on air**.

**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**

**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

"Hey Its Izzy remember get your dates for the winter ball!  
The finalist for the talent show is Paramore which consists of Bella Swan, Frankie Matherson, Ken Mallory, and Justin Benson. The Football game is on Monday so get your tickets they sell fast! Oh and enjoy your warm day out! That's all for the announcements this is Izzy! Bye!"

I hung out in the office until the bell rang and I walked into my first class. I had to wait to talk to Frankie which sucked ass.

When lunch came around I went to the music room where I found Frankie strumming guitar stings humming some song. "So.." I started and Frankie looked up "so what"

"Sooo why cant Ken and Justin come to the beach with us after school" I sat backwards on the piano bench.

"Its because they both ditched and went to Seattle to see Thrice in concert. I nodded and smiled "do you have any swim trunks?" "Nope"

"Well, then lets skip our last two periods and go to the mall" Frankie groaned "why the hell would I want to go to the mall when I could just go home," "well I didn't think you wanted your neighbors to know you skipped school and brought a girl to your house".

He frowned and nodded "I get your point. Fine lets go"

We walked outside to the parking lot and Frankie grabbed my hand lacing his fingers with mine. I looked at our hands and to his face. I could tell he was avoiding looking at me because he looked everywhere else. A small smile crept up to my face, His hands were warm and I kinda liked them wrapped with mine.

We both got into my car and drove to the mall. We had so much fun! We chased each other through the clothes sections and threw things at each other but we were put out because the mall security told us we were disrupting the peace. At least he had gotten his swim trunks.

Frankie also got some really cool ray bands and flip flops. We went to a gas station where we changed our clothes I changed into my bikini top and so shorts with some flip flops and my sunglasses (**A/N: on profile**).

I drove to La Push and Frankie started playing with the key board and started singing a song.(**A/N: yeah the song is you found me by the fray and I really don't want to put the lyrics down so just listen to the song.**)

I smiled. "that's a really good song did you write that?" Frankie looked at me and smiled to "yeah I made it a long time ago but a couple days ago I finally found the right words to finish with" I nodded and turned into the parking lot. I could already see Jacob.

We unloaded the car and walked over to the group "Lets go there's someone I want you to meet" I grabbed Frankie's hand and ran to Jake. "Jake!". Jacob turned to me and smiled but frowned when he saw my hands intertwined with Frankie's.

"Hey Bella who's your friend" Jacob was talking to me but glaring at Frankie. And Frankie was glaring at Jacob. Ok weird I thought. "This is Frankie".

Jacob thrusted his hand into Frankies face and shook curtly. I rolled my eyes not bothering to try to figure out what was going on. I walked passed and greeted the people who were behind Jacob. There was Leah, Emily, Sam, Seth, Jared, Embry, and Quil. When Jacob and Frankie stopped shaking hands we all started talking.

I sat next to Leah and we started talking "hey how about we play chicken" everyone nodded but Emily, Jared and Embry just said they would be watching. Leah went on her brothers shoulders and I went on Jacob's. "ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" Frankie shouted.

Leah grabbed my arms and started pushing be backwards I stayed on top for a while but I hear a car honk and I looked towards the shore. The cool kids had came to the beach and was unloading their things. I lost my concentration and Leah pushed me back more but I held on and brought her down with me. I came up out of the water coughing. Leah and I looked at each other and started laughing.

We all walked to the shore and I put my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get into my eyes. Tanya, Kate, Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie, and Alice had on the most skimpiest bathing suits on (**on profile**) and had their hands on their hips looking at me and Leah.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Lauren screeched. I rolled my eyes and before I could say anything Leah spoke up. "Bitch who do you think you are talking to my friend like that!" I was surprised I only knew Leah for one hour and I was her friend I smiled and locked my arm with hers "It's ok Leah".

Leah looked at me like I had two heads.

"It's OK! No Bella it's not ok she has no right to talk to you like that" we looked back on shore and saw the cool boys holding their girl friends. "Lets just ignore them and have fun" Leah nodded and glared at them. We returned to our group and Frankie came over to me.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. I put on my jacket and we joined the circle our group was in.

We all talked for a minuet and watched the sunset. We put on a fire and laughed at the jokes Embry was telling us but we were interrupted my Lauren and Tanya singing to their group a few feet away.

"God they sound horrible" Seth said. Jared faked dying and Quil made throw up sounds.

"Hey Bella shouldn't we give a show" Frankie said looking at the other group. I smiled and we grabbed our guitars. "This song is called Emergency. The group nodded and we played.

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on**

**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?**

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.**

**This is an emergency  
So are you listening?**

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[Can we talk about it?]**

**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)**

**So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again**

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**

**And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.**

**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?**

**Well I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[can we talk about it?]**

**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)**

**Scars, they will not fade away.**

**No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?**

**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)**

(**A/N: this song is acoustic so its on my profile**)

When we were done everyone started clapping. Then it started to rain we all said our goodbyes and ran. Frankie and I loaded the car quickly and got in the car.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Frankie's house. When we arrived at his house and turned off my car.

We sat there for a while when Frankie leaned over the center console and brushed his lips on mine. "I had a good time" he breathed I smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck and crashed our lips together.

The kiss was sweet. Not to rough not to soft but just right. Frankie's tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned at the tasted of him he tasted like pineapples. I let go after a while and Frankie pulled back with a smile on his lips.

"Bye Bella" he whispered the got out and walked to his front door.

I started my car back up and drove home. I got home and the lights were on. I opened the door and Charlie was watching a football game. "Hey Bells how was the beach" I smiled "It was good, I had a great time night dad" Charlie nodded.

I went upstairs and took a shower to wash the sand off my body and out of my hair. I got ready for bed, turned out the lights, and got under the covers. I unconsciously touched my lips and smiled again.

Yeah, today was great.

* * *

**Ok I'm so sorry for the grammar and spelling!!! And that this chapter took long so don't kill me! I'm REALLY glade about this chapter since some people say I write little and most of it is songs I wrote a total of 3,283 words without the lyrics! And the quote I had about Bella being a bitch was by madonna. So yeah I hope you review and I will be updating Saturday School tomorrow!**

**ILY GUYS**

**-Amber!!**


	7. How did you find out? and The Rave Prank

**Wow im so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been too busy with homework and trying to keep up my grades that I haven't had any time to write another chapter umm this chapter is going to make you mad, sad and angry and I hope it's going to be good! I would like to thank soxmuchxmorexx3, cullenitis , oceanluvr, Black, ..Cullens., Twigaloo, PiNkCuLLeN02, Pixie Not A Fairy, spoiledgrl881, Starofthenight819 for all reviewing this story!! now on with the devastating emotion and mind blowing chapter mwhahahahahaha! lol**

**Outfits on profile!!!**

**songs-**

**Is it you-Cassie**

**My heart-Paramore**

* * *

Bella's POV-

I woke up at the sound of Avril Lavigne. I quickly took a shower and put on a black shirt with a green plaid skirt since it was going to be warm today. I put on some jewelry and went out to my car.

Since it was early I drove to Starbucks and bought a Carmel latte. When I got into my car I thought of Frankie's and I's kiss I smiled and blushed again and turned on the radio. A Jessica Simpson's song 'I think I'm in love' blasted through my speakers. _What a coincidence_ I thought and drove towards school.

I walked to the office to see it was closed so for my first period I went to the music room. I listened to Ne-yo for a little bit and watched the rain until I thought of a song.

I left the music room to go to the auditorium since they moved the piano there. I sat at the bench and played with the keys until a found the perfect key. I grabbed my lyric book out of my bag and put the lyrics together. I finally got the words together and started to sing.

**I'm looking for a lover not a friend**

**Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to**

**I'm looking for someone who won't pretend**

**Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you**

**And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,**

**Someone who can keep me real and who knows the way**

**The way I like to have my way**

**And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,**

**Wants to share, shows he cares**

**Im Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for**

**Is it you? Is it you?**

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for**

**Could you be the one for me?**

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Is it you? Is it you?**

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for**

**Could you be the one for me? (Could you be?)**

**Could you be the one I need?**

I heard the doors open but I ignored whoever was coming in and kept playing.

**I'm looking for someone to share my pain (Uh)**

**Someone who I can run to, who will stay with me when it rains**

**Someone who I can cry with through the night**

**Someone who I can trust who's heart is right**

**And I'm looking for someone**

**And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,**

**Someone who can keep me real and who knows the way**

**The way I like to have my way**

**And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,**

**Wants to share, shows he cares**

**im Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for**

**Is it you? Is it you?**

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for**

**Could you be the one for me?**

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Is it you? Is it you?**

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for**

**Could you be the one for me?**

**Could you be this one I need?**

**someone who wont take for granted**

**How much I care (How much I care)**

**And appreciates that I'm there**

**Someone who listens**

**And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share**

**Is it you? Is it you?**

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for**

**Could you be the one for me?**

**Could you be the one I need?**

**Is it you? Is it you?**

**Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for**

**Could you be the one for me?**

**Could you be the one I need?**

I heard clapping and hoots I quickly turned around. The cool kids were sitting in the front row. "What are you guys doing here" I said with so much venom in my voice that some of them flinched? Tanya just rolled her eyes " oh shut up you know your good we just want to end this fight between us" I raised my eye brow.

" End it. It just starting." Alice walked up the stairs and onto the stage. "come on Bella please can we end this I mean it's going nowhere and someone is going to get their feelings hurt if we keep this on".

I considered this for a minuet "ok fine" the Alice smiled and clapped her hands. _London Tipton wanna be_ I mused. The rest of the girls came on stage. "you can sit with us today at lunch" Jessica offered I shook my head "sorry I don't think that would be a good idea."

Jessica nodded and Kate spoke up "How about you go to a rave with us tonight and bring Frankie too" The bell rang and I put my notebook away "ok sure I can ask him" Kate,Tanya, and Jessica shared a look. "Ok then we'll see you later tonight then. I quickly ran out and walked towards my Spanish class.

_What did that look mean _I thought to myself. My head started to hurt from trying to figure out the plastics (that their name I made up for them) intentions. I shrugged it off but I couldn't help but feel that something would go terribly wrong.

When the bell rang signaling lunch I was ecstatic it see Frankie again. I bought a soda since I wasn't that hungry. I walked to the music room to see the door closed when I looked through the window the door I saw Frankie talking to some goth girl with pink and purple hair. Frankie was smiling and laughing at something she was saying. I was kinda peeved that she was talking to him so I put my hand on the door and looked back into the window the goth girl leaned in and kiss Frankie. My heart dropped and I backed away from the door.

I felt tears come to my eyes. I ran outside pushing who ever was in my way. I ran to my car and leaned on the door with my hands on the hood trying to take deep breaths to calm down so I wouldn't cry. _Wasn't the kiss good I mean for me it was some kiss but I guess for him it was bad_. I turned around and put my back on the car. Looking up at the sky the clouds rolled in and turned the sky darker. The kiss that that girl shared with Frankie played in my head over and over.

Tears came to my eyes. _Why the hell do I care! I mean just because of the kiss doesn't mean I was his freakin girlfriend!_ I got angrier and angrier that I almost didn't hear the thunder clap and feel the rain pour onto me. I breathed deeply and walked back to the school.

I opened the door and looked down at my outfit and saw that everything even my underwear was soaked through. I cursed under my breath and walked to my locker and pulled out my extra clothes I always had just in case. It was an old vintage rocker shirt and ripped pants. I went to the bathroom and changed when I walked out I saw the goth girl at the sink putting on more eyeliner.

I held my breath walking past her trying to seem like I wasn't there. I was almost to the door when she called me. "Hey your Bella right" I turned around "yeah that's me". The girl nodded and put her make up away. "Im Nikki, I've heard you like Frankie" I shook my head quickly looking down "Ugh I don't like him" _anymore_ I thought. Nikki sneered at me "well that's good because if you ever touch Frankie again I will make sure you were never born"

My blood started to boil. Who the hell was she to tell me what the fuck to do! My hand balled up into a fist. Nikki walked toward me and stopped at my side. "he would never like you anyway your ugly ,plain, and Invisible. He pity's you you know he told me that you text him and call him at all hours and your songs suck" Nikki laughed and whispered in my ear "He will never be yours" she then walked away and the door slammed closed.

I was frozen in my spot her words stabbing my heart repeatedly 'your ugly,plain, and Invisible'

I sniffed refusing to cry again and walked to my locker to put my clothes away. The bell rang and I walked to my biology class. I sat down staring at the desk. I heard everyone pile in and saying that we were watching a movie but I didn't pay attention. Edward who I finally noticed sitting next to me watched me from the corner of his eye. I ignored him and played with the string hanging from my jeans.

Psst....Psst I heard someone whisper but I didn't look up from my lap. When the bell rang I got up and started to walk away but someone caught my arm. I turned around and met Edward's bright green eyes. "what do you want Cullen" I said staring into his eyes. Edward smiled and let go of my arm "you looked sad I wanted to know why" I was taken back. None of the cool kids never really talked to me unless they wanted something like today. "And that is definitely not your business" I started to walk to the door but Edward blocked it before I could reach the handle. "So are you coming to the rave" I nodded "didn't you hear Kate ask me in the auditorium.

Edward shook his head "no I was.... Busy" I rolled my eyes. _Busy getting head from the school slut_. After about five minutes I started getting irritated "Can I go?!" Edward gave me his heart melting crooked smile and moved away from the door. When I was out in the hall I started to walk towards the music room since paramore had to practice for the school talent show.

I saw Frankie, Ken and Justin talking. I put my bag on the desk and got out my lyric book. Justin came over "Hey! Bella why did you call us! I wanted to go to the beach" I laughed and made my way over to the window seat "well you were at a concert, guys how about we do this song" The boys circled around me and Frankie sat next to me touching my knee "This looks good!" Ken said. "Ok well lets practice it and maybe this could be our song for the talent show. Everyone nodded and we went to the auditorium where the cool girls were finishing 'If you seek amy' I rolled my eyes at their outfits. When they were done they sat down and we went on stage. Ken at the drums, Justin and Frankie for guitar and me just singing. We all hooked up our mic's and started the song_._

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**

**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you oh?**

**I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**

**This time I will be listening.**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**

**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...**

Everyone started to clap and the cool kids came up to me "so Bella are you coming to the rave" I nodded "Is Frankie coming" before he could answer I shook my head "I don't think so he might be busy" Tanya nodded and they left.

I turned and Frankie had a mad expression on his face. "what the hell Bella I'm not going to let you go to a rave without any one of us going" I frowned "you cant tell me what to do!" Frankie walked up to my face and whispered "I thought the kiss last night told you how I felt about you" I scoffed and Frankie backed away "Yeah and the kiss with Nikki told me how much you felt about me".

I walked down the steps and saw that we had and audience and I saw Nikki smiling in the middle row. "Bella! Come on that kiss meant nothing she's my ex. Anyway how did you know about the kiss" I turned around "I saw you guys in the music room, I'm sorry Frankie but you don't have to fake it anymore I can tell you think Im pathetic and a loser for always being around you but you can at least say it to my face instead of kissing someone else to get you point across" Frankie frowned "Hold up who told you that and who are you to tell me who I do and do not kiss! That was one little kiss Bella it might have not meant anything!"

"But what about what you said up there" I pointed to the stage "yeah well I might have been lying" I shook my head "Fuck you Frankie" I said in a low whisper and ran out to my car.

I got home and put my wet clothes in the laundry room. I picked out some rave clothes and dyed the ends of my hair green. For my clothes I put on a bright green tutu and a purple and blue bikini top with rainbow ear rings and my shutter glasses. I looked at the time and saw it was a quarter to 8. I walked outside and drove to where the rave was since Jessica gave me the directions.

I came up to a warehouse and heard the music. I walked in and saw all the bright lights and Pretty rave girl playing. I was handed some glow sticks and I walked in the middle of the dance floor I saw all the people dancing and I made my own moves. After an hour or two I saw Kate, Tanya, and Jessica. I walked over to them "Oh hey Bella! I just saw Frankie outside" I nodded "good I need to talk to him" Tanya had a smile on her face "oh he went in the woods he said he wanted to talk to you somewhere quiet"

I nodded not really listening because of the flashing light making me dizzy. I went outside and into the part of the woods. I slipped a little and tripped a few times but I got far enough until I couldn't hear the music "FRANKIE!" I yelled but no one answered I screamed his name a few times but nothing the light bulb in my head went off "those mother fucking bitches! Ugh!" I started to walk back to the rave but stopped. The woods were dark and my glow sticks were going out.

"ok dont panic it's going to be ok just keep walking" I nodded to myself and kept walking but then I slipped and rolled down a hill banging my head into a tree. The last thing I saw was a man and I blacked out.

-----------------------------------------

Tanya's POV **(A/N: i know but it will be over soon)**

_Thank god we got rid of that bitch! _"do you thin she will come back" Kate said looking nervous. "god Kate calm the hell down she will be fine lets find our boys" we all went back to our group and I sat on my Edward's lap.

"Hey baby" he said in my hair I giggled a little and felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Frankie. "what do you want" Frankie narrowed his eyes "wheres Bella" Jessica giggled_ this was too easy!_ "she left earlier she had a headache from all the flashing lights". Frankie crouched down until his eyes were leveled with mine. "If I ever find out you are lying I will kick your ass and I don't care if you a girl you do not mess with anyone I care about" Edward heard that and got in to Frankie's face

"If you ever touch Tanya in anyway I will kick your ass" I smiled and watched Frankie leave.

We stayed and partied but we had to leave when the cops came. The girls stayed over my house and the boys went over to Edward's. We were a little beat so we all went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

We woke up and all went downstairs for breakfast my parents weren't home well… they are never home. "Don't you guys feel a little guilty?" Kate asked. "Shut up Kate!" Jessica hissed. Alice and Rose frowned "guilty? guilty about what?" I ignored them and walked over to the TV. The news was on.

Last night there was a rave at the old warehouse off of Kingston Road. A girl Bella Swans car was left there but she was nowhere to be found. The authorities are checking the woods but haven't found anything but a few dropped glow sticks and blood off a tree trunk. If you like to volunteer to help us find Bella we would appreciated and the investigation will be continued.

The TV then went to commercial and everyone looked at me. _Guilty about that.... _I thought.

* * *

**Hey well that's the chapter. It took me 2 days to finish it though. I hope you all thin it was a good chapter and I hope you are all killing Tanya! Lol um I think the next chapter will be out next weekend and PM me for any Questions and I might give you a sneak peek of the next chapter!.**

**Now REVIEW!!**

**-Amber**


	8. AN:grounded & telling u who the man was!

**ok yeah dont kill me but! i cant update invisible for 2 days cuz Im grounded im even risking my sentence by being on here right now so umm yeah if you have any suggestions for music or for the next chapter email me because my mom only took my lap top away but not my cell phone and I have my e-mail hooked up to it so yeah plz dont be mad and thank you for all you guys who stayed with Invisible it means alot to me and I hope you guys arnt too mad. Oh! and for all of you guys being so awesome Im going to tel you who the man was..................................It was JAMES!!!................i know shocker right so yeah email me at anytime to cuss at me for not updating or to give me suggestions. **

**love you guys **

**-Amber**


	9. move your Skanky ass!

**Hey! Its me again yeah umm sorry it took so freakn long my mom got my lap top cleaned which totally deleted the chapter I wrote...… I would like to thank. SexySadie88, cullenitis, EDWARDandemmettlover, spoiledgrl881, Aeiril, cullen 08, soxmuchxmorexx3, Starofthenight819, jayd-n33, SassyGabby11, Otspock, Acorn9881, and emoellie42396 for all reviewing when I read your reviews I was so happy that you like my story!! And I laughed when some of you PMed me and went crazy when I told you James found her. So now without further ado here is chapter 9!!**

**Disclaimer-everything belongs to SM and I own nothing except the sexy Collin!! (his pic on my profile!)**

* * *

**Bella's POV-**

Ugh my head hurts. I tried to open my eyes but it was still dark. I started to panic. I heart something beep out of control that made me panic even more. I heard someone run in "whoa! Sweetie we need you calm down!" the woman said. I felt two cold hands take the cover off my eyes. The blinding light made my eyes sting and I blinked a couple of times.

I saw a woman in green messing with the machines next to my head. "where am I?" I croaked she looked at me and smiled warmly "well Isabella you were found in the woods by a man named James the only hospital close enough was this hospital so he brought you here you really banged your head up!". I frowned "who the hell is Isabella!?". The woman frowned and was about to open her mouth when a man came running in.

"Oh Bella thank god your awake" the man reached my side of the bed and gave me a big hug. I pulled away and huffed in frustration will no one answer my question! "who is bella!". The man looked shocked but quickly recovered "your bella" I slowly nodded "ok, now who are you".

The man looked absolutely heartbroken "Im your dad". Pain shot through my head and I let out a scream. I heard yelling and the beeping of machines, as I looked over I saw the woman stab something into my arm and my eyes started to get heavy as I was consumed by darkness.

_"FRANKIE!" I yelled but no one answered I screamed his name a few times but nothing the light bulb in my head went off "those mother fucking bitches! Ugh!" I started to walk back to the rave but stopped. The woods were dark and my glow sticks were going out._

_"ok dont panic it's going to be ok just keep walking" I nodded to myself and kept walking but then I slipped and rolled down a hill banging my head into a tree. The last thing I saw was a man and I blacked out._

I shot up in the hospital bed breathing hard covered in sweat. I remembered everything. I looked around quickly to find Charlie on the chair next to the bed. I smiled and reached out and lightly shook him awake.

When his eyes opened and saw me they watered a little. "aw dad don't cry" I said softly. Charlie scrabbled up out of his chair to hug me "thank god Bella your awake if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do". I smiled and looked over to the door as it opened.

A man with dirty blonde hair walked in and smiled kindly at me and Charlie. I frowned "dad who is this?" he pulled away and shook hands with the man and looked over to me.

"Bella this is James he was the one that found you". James nodded "I have a cabin nearby the old warehouse and hear someone scream I went to check it out and I found you".

"Thank you so much James I owe you" James smiled "I'm sure we will find a way". Charlie cleared his throat and whispered something to James. After James left the room quickly.

"Bella can I ask you what exactly happened?" I frowned "yeah I guess".

The week quickly passed by and I was finally released from the hospital. I told Charlie everything and Tanya,Lauren, and Jessica all came to me ad apologized personally. The only one who was actually sorry was Jessica, Tanya looked at me like she didn't give a damn which pissed me off to no end.

James and I have been getting closer and we are great friends but hes 20 and gay so it wouldn't really work out. I looked outside and watched the trees fly by as Charlie drove home.

I walked up stairs and turned on the shower and set out my clothes for tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------

I woke up feeling giddy! I looked at my reflection and smiled you could see a spark in my eyes that I couldn't really put my finger on. I went into the bath room and used toner to get the green highlights out of my hair. I put my hair up in to a ponytail with a pale heart clip. I walked into my room and picked out my Bon Voyage Tee shirt with low ride jeans and silver Uggs for accessories I put on my silver Star dangle earrings, brown bracelets and my backpack. I walked downstairs knowing that Charlie already left I grabbed my keys and headed off to school.

Everyone watched me as I walked into school. I felt so self conscious I started to walk towards the music room when Nikki blocked my path. "hey loser what are you doing going into the music room" my hand twitched, I wanted to hit this bitch so bad!

"I always go to the music room until 2nd period starts" Nikki smirked and walked up to me. Her face inches from mine. I could hear everyone stop and start to whisper. "Not anymore this is my turf now me and Frankie are back together". I felt my heart sink a little but I kept the calm mask on my face.

"And? Like that means anything to me you can have Frankie I don't want him, but what I do want is your skanky ass out of my face!" I hear ooo's coming from the crowed that has formed around us.

Nikki sneered at me squinting her eyes "shut the fuck up bitch! I'm not a fucking skank! I have Frankie and you don't thats why your jealous!". There was another round of oo's

"I'm jealous, I'm jealous the only jealous one around here is you if you weren't so insecure you wouldn't have to claim Frankie and brag whenever I'm around. You seriously need help if you think I'm the jealous one" I pushed past Nikki and opened the door to the music room but I turned around "Oh and Nikki" she turned around "Its called a mirror use it" I said referring to her raccoon eyed eyeliner. Everyone laughed and I closed the door behind me. Then I became face to face to Collin Andrews.

* * *

**WRITERS FUCKING BLOCK!!! DAMNIT! im mad now umm pm me with any suggestions I will be on until 10:30 tonight oh and review! ok umm Collin Andrews bad boy, been to juvy 5 times, gets high, and drunk.....and he has a secret crush on bella but she does not know( u guys will be seeing a lot of him he plays a HUGE part in this story. =] and he is so sexy!!!)**

**(p.s.)I will not write until I get some inspiration....**


	10. AN:IN CAPS LOCK!

**OH YEAH! 100 REVIEWS IM SO HAPPY! LOL UMM SORRY IVE BEEN LEAVING YOU HANGING, AND NOT TELLING YOU WHO COLLIN ANDREWS WAS.**

**COLLIN ANDREWS IS THE BAD BOY WHO WAS LET OUT OF JUVI THE DAY AFTER BELLA DISAPPEARED AND SINCE NO ONE LIKED BELLA AND THEY ALL THOUGHT SHE WAS A LOSER COLLIN KEPT HIS DISTANCE LIKE EDWARD SECRETLY FALLING IN LOVE. AND YES THIS IS A EDWARD AND BELLA STORY, BUT THERE IS GOING TO BE ALOT! OF DRAMA AND TWISTS UNTIL BELLA AND EDWARD CAN FINNALY BE TOGETHER. SO THAT MEANS LOVE TRIANGLES AND HEXAGONS. AS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE TO SAY FROM MY PERSPECTIVE THAT WAS THE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITEN AND I WROTE IT WHILE I WAS SICK AND YES BELLA DID LOSE HER MEMORY FOR LIKE HALF A SECOND, BUT I MADE THAT HAPPEN FOR A REASON...THE PAIN SHE WENT THROUGH TO GET HER MEMORY BACK WILL SHOCK YOU LATER ON IN THE STORY WHEN IT COMES UP AGAIN! AS FOR THE LEMONS UH LETS JUST SAY OUR LITTLE BELLA WONT BE A VIRGIN ANYMORE WHEN SHE HOOKS UP WITH EDWARD. I WILL BE UPDATING TOMORROW! AND I MIGHT HAVE A EASTER TREAT FOR YOU ON SUNDAY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING.**

**OH AND CHECK OUT MY WEB SITE. ITS WHERE THE CLOTHES AND EVRYTHING USED TO BE THE BOTTOM OF MY FANFIC PAGE. I MADE THE CAST AND I HOPE YOU LIKE WHO I CHOSE AS THE CHARACTERS, IF YOU DONT PM ME. AND I NEED A LIST OF MUSIC YOU GUYS WANT ME TO PUT IN THE STORY FOR BELLA TO SING.**

**LOVE AMBER **

**PS- I MADE THIS IN CAPS BECAUSE I DIDNT FEEL LIKE TURNING IT OFF :)**


	11. White Horse & Jasper fucking Whitlock

**This is a short chapter but the next will be super long! I would like to thank goldenrose37, SexySadie88, jaydeesgirl, nisilein, Starofthenight819, Acorn9881, spoiledgrl881, Twilightangel97, Maliha R Pattinson, twilightlover1417, jayd-n33, twilightlover44, anime-naruto-rox-16, edward-lover-12-twilight, Midnight Equinox, Lyvia Alvarez, and EmJaNe for all reviewing! And I dedicate this chapter to EmJaNe since the song she chose was the only one for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.... *SOB***

**Song-**

**White horse-Taylor Swift**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella" Collin said with a smirk on his face. He took a long drag of his joint and blew it in my direction. "Hey Collin...… what are you doing...... in the music room.... Sitting there... on the piano...… smoking.... In the music room" I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for acting stupid in front of him.

Collin just shook his head and chuckled. Collin hopped down off of the piano and walked over to where I was and stood a few inches away talking another drag and blowing it in my face. I waved my hand coughing. "Really Bella it's a free country I can do what ever I want" dropping the join and stepping on it Collin's gray eyes locked with mine. His eyes showed mischief , excitement, and another emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Oh I know uh I was just wondering what you're doing here, I mean someone like you never comes into the music room" He raised his eyebrow making it a perfect curve. "A person like what?" my eyes widened "oh um..I didn't mean it like that I uh…" _crap! I don't have anything to say! Yeah you idiot stutter some more to make your self seem even more dumb. _"Bella I was just kidding I know what you mean"

Collins shoulders shook in silent laughter. "your right someone like me would never step a foot in a place like this, but this is he only place that doesn't have a security camera to catch me smoking". I nodded "so you and Frankie huh" I looked at him "what?" "I heard the whole fight outside the door".

"No Frankie and I could never be together that... that would be too weird" I walked past him and over to the window seat putting my bag down. "You had a crush on him didn't you" I stayed silent watching the rain slide down. I hear Collin move closer to where I was "you were falling in love with him" I heard him whisper loud enough for me to heard. I looked down and I felt Collins breath on my neck.

"Are you going to tell me what happened" I shook my head listening to his breathing. Collin backed away and picked something up. I turned, it was my guitar Collin put it in my hands "why don't you make a song about it, I hear you are a genius when it comes to music" He smiled brightly. I took the guitar and gave him a weak smile. I sat down on the window seat and thought about how I felt when Frankie and I last talked and how I saw him and Nikki kiss and the time we spent together on the beach.

I could feel Collins eyes waiting for me to play. I started to put together a tune in my head and the words to go along with it. After a few more minuets I had the song. I turned to Collin and nodded to the part of the seat in front of me. He sat down quietly watching me intently. Then I started to play.

**Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

**[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

**Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know**

**[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

**And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now**

I looked back outside when I strummed the last cord. "you know hes stupid" I frowned and looked back at Collin "what do you mean". Collin took one of my hands and locked eyes with me again. "hes stupid for leading you on like that I mean if it was me I would have pick you over Nikki any day" I smiled. "who knew the bad boy is a softy" someone said I pulled my hand away and glanced towards the door. Alice, Rosalie, Jessica and Tanya where there. I gave them a fake smile and looked back towards Collin who was glaring at the girls.

He quickly got up and grabbed his bag. "Ill see you later Bella" then he walked out the door. "Aww did we scare him away?" Tanya cooed and Rosalie nudged her. Alice spoke up "I wanted to invite you to the teen hang out called _Jail bait_ down the street from the market that's opening tonight" I narrowed my eyes "what makes you sure that I want to hang out with you guys again".

Rosalie smiled which shocked me to the highest degree. "Alice an I had nothing to do with the prank, and you have to sign out every time you leave plus they have cameras every where so it'll be ok." I thought for a minute. "fine but know this I'm bring a taser so if anyone of you bitches tells me to go anywhere away from the building itself I will shock your asses"

The bell rang and I set the guitar down. "I will be driving my own car to so Ill meet you there" Alice nodded happily and Rose smiled again. I walked to my next class and that's when the boring day began. It was 5 min. before the bell rang for lunch and I was hungry.

"Hey...psst... Bella... psst!" I turned to see Jasper trying to get my attention. I rolled my eyes and thanked god when the Bell rang. I put my stuff in my bag quickly and on my shoulder as I made a bee line for the door. But guess who was in my way. Who you ask. Jasper fucking Whitlock.

**

* * *

Yeah the next chapter Bella goes to Jail bait which is a teen club/singing / game place... remember to request songs for the next chapter! I will be posting it around uh maybe 5 or 6 pm.**

**Love ya!**

**-amber**


	12. The Invisible and The Climb

**lo! its me again with another chapter which is your Easter surprise 4 the 100 reviews! I would like to thank SexySadie88, amytwilightfan6, katrinacameron, Starofthenight819, YankeeDiva, edward-lover-12-twilight, jayd-n33, cullen 08, EDWARDandemmettlover, EmJaNe, twilightsun01, raybabiieex3, and carlisle's-esme12 for all reviewing Invisible and thank you for all who requested songs, the person who requested Invisible by Taylor Swift is awesome because thats where I had gotten my idea to start this story! so cullen 08 this one's for you!**

**Disclaimer--I dont own anything, which makes me depressed. Lol jkjk :)**

**Songs-**

**Invisible-Taylor Swift**

**The Climb-Miley Cyrus**

**

* * *

  
**

**~Bella's POV~**

"What do you want Jasper". "God Bella is that any way to talk to your best friend" I rolled my eyes and my stomach growled. "really do you need something and you're not my best friend you kind of ended that in 4th grade" Jasper smiled sadly and sat on one of the desk tables "really Bella I'm sorry".

"Yeah Jasper Im sorry too, Im sorry that I had ever trusted you" Jasper opened his mouth but Alice came in to the room. I sighed "Bye Jasper" I walked passed Alice not wanting to see her confused expression and walked to the cafeteria and saw Frankie at the lunch line with his hand in Nikki's back pants pocket.

I hesitated before I walked up behind them. I was hoping that they wouldn't see me and but Nikki took a step back and bumped into me. "oh I'm so sorr-" Nikki started but when she saw me she narrowed her eyes "nope never mind I'm not sorry you should watch where you're going".

I glared at her "watch where I'm going bitch you knocked into me!" Nikki turned all the way around making Frankie look back at me "you should watch who you're calling bitch skank".

**I was so pissed off at this girl telling me what to do and calling me names!** I lifted my fist and drew back but before I could punch her someone caught my hand.

It was Collin. I slowly put my hand to my side but Collin kept his hand on mine. "Lets go Bella" I frowned "But I want to get something to eat" Collin shook his head "I have an extra lunch you can borrow that".

I knew arguing with Collin wouldn't get me anywhere so I just nodded and walked out with him. Us hand in hand. I could hear the whispers and the rumors just spreading around each step Collin and I took.

We went outside to the patio. We both sat down and Collin set a brown paper bag in front of me "eat" he ordered. I looked at him pointedly, he sighed and smirked at me "can you please eat Bella" I had my own smirk on my face. "Why of course Collin I will eat the lovely lunch you have provided me" Collin laughed and shook his head.

It was quiet as we ate but it was a nice and calm quite. I peered at Collin from the corner of my eye as I took a bite out of my sandwich. Collin was chewing and frowning like he was in deep thought.

I was entranced of how beautiful he looked and I knew all the rumors about him wernt all true and deep down he was a really nice, thoughtful, and caring person. I smiled and looked around us as the trees swayed in the wind and the sky which was a nice light gray showing us that it wouldn't be raining soon.

Collin cleared his throat and I turned to see what he wanted. Collin was looking down in his lap blushing.... It almost seemed he was...… shy or embarrassed. "uh Bella In my second period I was thinking about the song you sang this morning and In my second period I made my own song for you to sing" I was shocked.

"Wow Collin that's very sweet of you but you didn't have to do that" Collin looked up his gray eyes shining "I wanted to Bella" I blushed and looked at the table.

"You know your very cute when you blush" Collin said quietly. I blushed about 4 shades darker "Collin wheres that song you wrote for me?" I said trying to change the topic. Collin smiled and opened his note book "well it was mostly made from a boys point of view but you can change it" I nodded and took out my pen.

I made the changes from and read it over. "Collin this song is wonderful thank you" Collin smiled and brought out his guitar. "sing the song I bet it would sound better than it just on paper" I nodded. I looked at the trees and started playing with the cords until I found the right one and played the song.

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me want'n you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me**

**[Chorus:]  
And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be**

**[Chorus]**

**Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize**

**I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile**

I smiled and turned to Collin his eyes where looked at me. _There goes that emotion... _I thought. Before I could even ask him what was the emotion on his face was for the bell rang. I groaned and gave Collin his guitar. "Thank you so much Collin" He nodded and smiled "you're going to Jail Bait right" I nodded "well I guess I will meet you there" I walked towards the school and saw everyone lining up at the auditorium.

"What's going on here" I asked a random girl who was standing waiting in line. "oh the talent show is today".** Shit! I totally forgot!** I ran over to Kevin and Justin "guys didn't you know that the talent show was today!?" they just looked at me "yeah what's your point" I frowned.

"Well, we entered the talent show together and we need to preform" Justin sighed. "Frankie said you didn't want to be in paramore and you didn't want us to use our songs so we renamed our band and Nikki is our singer now". I felt sick and betrayed but what could I expect Nikki wanted me away from Frankie so I guess she got her wish. I said bye to the guys and went backstage. Even though the band was broken up I was still going to preform.

I saw Frankies band go after Tanya's group and everyone in the audience frowned when Nikki went up to the mic. _I guess they were waiting for you _I thought to myself. I grabbed my guitar and Collin and his friends asking them to play the key board, electric guitar, and drums. I was going to sing one of my old songs I wrote when I was little, But my concentration was broken when I heard Nikki sing. _she was absolutely horrible!_

Nikki was trying to sing sorrow by Flyleaf and killed it I mean my ears were bleeding! I looked at the audience and everyone had either their hands over their ears or talking not paying any attention.

When they were over no one clapped not even the teachers. That's when I was called up. I took a deep breath and went on stage "This song is an original and I wrote it when my mom was sick". Then Collin started to play.

**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high**

I started to play the guitar.

**There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**

And Collins friends started to play the drums and guitar.

**The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause**

**There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah)**

**There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)**

**Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith**

**Whoa a oh oh**

The whole crowd stood up and clapped hooting my name over and all the other acts went and Nikki came up to me while I was talking to Collin "you fucking cheated!". Everyone in the back stopped to see what was going on "how can I cheat singing?" Nikki huffed "I don't know but I was way better than you!" I laughed which made her angrier.

I got into her face and talked loud enough for everyone to hear. "You are so Vapid! I mean really Frankie must have lost his mind if he ever thought you were a better singer than me!". The crowed laughed and Nikki shook with anger "this is not over!" she shouted as she left. I shook my head. Jasper wanting to be my friend again, Alice wanting me to go to Jail Bait, Collin, and now Nikki. this was the worst day of my life.

* * *

**OK so that was that I might be updating tomorrow since I HAVE NO SCHOOL! So yeah hope you liked the chapter and as for Jasper he used to be best friends with Bella but then the Cullen's (E & Em) and Hales (R & A) moved into town and the only way Jazz could be in their group was to do something to catch their attention. He told them every single secret Bella had ever told him and when she found out Jasper wasn't her Jazz anymore. NEXT CHAPTER MORE EDWARD AND JAIL BAIT**

**Sad I know but it will get better I mean if it make you feel better they will be friends again! :)**

**Review make me happy so unless you want me to delete this story REVIEW!**

**Love ya!**

**-Amber**


	13. Come on get higher and Thinking of you

**Ello! Yeah Im so sorry I haven't been updating last week and this week my school is having CST's which suck ass because I have state testing! Ok today Im feeling lazy so I wont be thanking anybody… I will be doing that for the next chapter. So here is the story you have been waiting for! Oh and I updated the site with a pick of bella's house!**

**Warning SPELLING ACCIDENTS AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES! IN NEED OF A BETA if you know one PM me! Or if you are one just tell me because I really need help and I dont have time to check what I writing sometimes ...… Like today for example!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything! except my own cut out poster of Taylor Lautner! yum...**

**Songs-**

**Push-Enrique Iglesias**

**Come on get higher-Matt Nathanson**

**Breathe - Taylor Swift Ft. Colbie Caillat**

**Thinking of you-Katy Perry**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV!**

The rest of the school day went slowly. Most of the students waved and congratulated me on my performance. I drove home and watched a little t.v. waiting for Charlie to come home. I was slowly falling asleep when I heard the door slam close "Bell's Im home!" Charlie shouted.

I smiled and ran to the door surprising him. "hey dad! Can I ask you something?". Charlie's face slowly turned red "uh um bella I thought your mother already had the umm.......talk with you". My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks heating up "WHAT! No god no! Thats not what Im talking about!". Charlie just looked down still embarrassed and I took that chance to ask him. "I wanted to get your permission to go to jail bait tonight".

Charlie looked up with a frown on his face "no Bella you cant go" with that he walked in to the living room. "What do you mean I cant go!" I shouted going after him. Charlie sat down and sighed "After what happened at the rave bella I cant risk your safety, so no you can not go" I was mad no angry that he would just shut me out like this! "but dad--"

"I said NO Bella and thats final!" Charlie said without meeting my eyes. I huffed and ran upstairs slamming my door. How dare he tell me what to do! Im old enough to my make my own decisions! I looked at the time and it was a quarter past 7. And then eyed my window. "Im going to sneak out" I whispered under my breath.

I quickly picked out a brown headphone print tee with army print capris, for my shoes I chose some T-Strapped wedges. I walked over to my mirror and put on my chain belt, diamond heart necklace and gold bangles that I had in my mothers jewelry box, gold earrings, and a gold head band. I quickly applied make up, perfume, and a little lip gloss before grabbing my guitar and keys. Walking towards my window **(all on the web site!)** I made sure that my bed looked like I was sleeping in it and lifted my leg over my window sill. I breathed in deeply before letting go.

I fell on my ass on top of the roof. I was still scared "how the hell Im I going to do this!" I muttered to my self before climbing down the side of the house. I was about 1 foot above the ground before I fell. Quietly I dusted the dirt off of me and peeking in the living room window rolling my eyes as I saw Charlie asleep on the couch.

I unlocked my car and turned on the engine thanking god that I bought a silent driving car. I drove towards the club and parked my car. I walked to the line since a lot of teens have been waiting in line. I walked up to the bouncer "um Im one of the singers tonight" he nodded and let me in.

I walked in and was assaulted by the flashing lights. I looked around seeing everyone dancing and some siting in the lounge chairs bobbing their heads to the music. I looked over to the stage and saw Collin talking to the DJ. I smiled and walked up behind him. "boo!" I laughed when he jumped. "Hey Bella! I didn't think you would come" I nodded setting my guitar by the other instruments. "less talking more dancing!" I shouted over the music.

We started joking a little before Push came on. I pressed up against Collin and we danced to the song.

**(Lil' Wayne)  
Fly boy yeah right  
Hey mamma they call me Wheezy  
You should be with me I gotta pocket full of reasons  
Baby I can bless you when you ain't even sneezing  
I be at your rescue when you don't even need me  
I can have you dreaming when you even sleeping  
Mamma I can help you get off like the weekend  
You said what you wanna do it to the new Enrique  
I put this in and put the song on replay  
And then she backed it up like**

**(Enrique)  
When you need it  
Girl I try to hide it  
But I can't escape it oh baby  
Please forgive me  
When I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated oh baby**

**Baby I don't give a damn  
I know that you don't romance no one insight oh oh  
And your eyes don't tell a lie  
I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gotta**

**Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Know I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it**

**Do you want me (You know it)  
Do you need me (You know it)  
Will you please me (You know it)  
Will you tease me (You know it)**

**Baby I,  
I'm the kinda guy that don't get real excited (oh baby)  
When you have,  
When you have you're private party I hope that I'm invited (oh baby)**

**Baby I don't give a damn  
I know you not romancing no one insight whoa (what your man gotta do with me, tell me)  
And your eyes don't tell a lie**

**I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gotta**

**Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it**

**(Lil' Wayne)  
Now after you back it up just stop  
Now drop it like its hot, and pop it like a glock  
And stop it like a watch, now move it like  
Clockwork  
Your body screaming and your booty is an outburst  
She wanna do it do it with no delay  
I told her I can run it run it just like relay  
'cause I'm cool, just like the breeze way  
Now push it like salt and PE-PE-PE-A**

**(Enrique)  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it**

**Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Girl I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it**

**Push push (girl) (Mr Morales)  
Push push (girl)  
Push push (girl)  
Push push**

I turned and smiled looking into Collins eyes. They held so many emotions lust, happiness, desire, and ...... Love?

Before I could even decipher what it was Collin was called up to the stage to sing. Collin smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek before pushing through the crowned. I smiled and brought my hand to my cheek. Collin first talked to the band and grabbed the mic. "this song is dedicated to someone really special" When he said this his eyes never left mine and he winked before the band played.

**I miss the sound of your voice  
I miss the rush of your skin  
I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in**

**If I could walk on water if I can tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love**

**I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violence, sweet  
Perfect words that you said**

**If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,  
make you believe, make you forget**

**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love**

**I miss the pull of your heart  
I can taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on love  
Sing shalala love  
Sing shalala love**

**Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love**

**It's all wrong  
It's all wrong  
It's all right  
So, come on, get higher  
Come on, get higher  
'Cause everything works  
Everything works in your arms**

I grinned as he started to walk back towards me again. I was so happy he just said he loved me! Just as he was almost close enough to touch him a girl came running up to him and kissed him dead on the lips. I pulled back shaking my head. Just another Frankie my brain told me. I walked away not looking back and sat in one of the white lounge chairs.

Rosalie an Alice appeared in front of me "hey there" I nodded Alice took my hand and crouched down to my eye level "are you ok?"I gave her a weak smile. "I guess he was just another Frankie' using me to get their girlfriends jelouse" They both smiled sadly. "Well, if it makes you feel better you can sit with us!" Rosalie offered. I shook my head "Nah thats ok I have to preform anyway" they nodded again and I Walked to the stage.

Everyone was quite waiting for me to sing I could see Frankie, Collin, and Edward. Their eyes focused only on me. I took a deep breath and started my song.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**

**Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

**And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.**

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**

**And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.**

**It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.**

**And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**

**Ohhh**

**I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.**

**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry**

As I ended my song my eyes never left Edward's. Everyone erupted in cheers and I walked off stage. I turned to the clock on the wall and it was 12:00. Shit! I needed to be home! I ran outside and got into my car. I turned off my engine. I took off my shoes so I could climb up the house into my bed room. I slowly opened my window and fell in hitting my head on the floor. "thats gonna hurt in the morning" I said to myself.

I changed taking all of my jewelry off and putting on my PJ's and slipping in to my bed. I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

***********************************

I woke up early in the morning and saw that Charlie had left for work and since it was Saturday I didn't have anything to do so I would go for a hike. I ate some honey nut Cheerios **(A/N: My fav!)** and went to take a quick shower. I dressing in my Boston red sox shirt, skinny jeans,and some converse. I put on light make up and another head band in my hair before my bracelets and my necklace that I bought before grabbing my bag and stuffing my notebook in it and grabbing my guitar. **(on the web site!)**

I walked to the side of my house and followed the trail. When the trail ended I hear the babbling of a creek. I pushed through some bushes and found a meadow. There where flowers everywhere and a small creek that ran on the side. I smiled this could be a great place to think and make songs. I sat down putting my things next to me and laid back on the flowers looking up at the sun. It had been weird all week the sun has never come out as much. I stretched my arms above my head. I heard some rustling across from me and I quickly sat up. When the person came into view. I was stunned.

Edward Cullen was in the meadow with me I have never personally talked to Edward unless it was needed but for the past couple of weeks he has been staring at me. I could see his bright green eyes cloud with confusion "what the hell are you doing here?" His velvet voice called out. I raised my eye brow "shouldn't I say the same to you?". Edward walked over and sat in front of me picking up my guitar and strummed a few of the chords. "I guess you could" He said giving me a crooked smirk. I stared at his lips plup and rosy as if he ate a strawberry or something.

We sat there for a while. I was looking at him while he was playing with my guitar. I was focusing on his hair when I saw him stick his hand into my bag. "HEY! Dont go in there" Edward looked up stunned by my outburst before he composed his face to a crooked smile "what is this you diary or something?" he asked waving my lyric book in my face. I tried to snatch it but he kept pulling it away. "No, its just some of the songs in that book are personal" and they are mostly about you.... I thought.

Edward smiled again looking through the book before he stopped at a page. "Can you play this one for me?". I frowned and took the book. Glancing at the page I saw that it was the song I wrote for him after I kissed Frankie. I looked back up "Are you sure you want me to play this?" Edward nodded and I picked up my guitar. "Are you sure" he rolled his eyes "yes Bella Im sure play it already!"

I started to play and locked eyes with Edward as I sang.

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

**You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know**

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

**You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test**

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself**

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into**

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!**

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes**

**Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay**

Edward looked at me and opened his mouth but before he could say anything we heard something. "Edward! Where are you!"

* * *

**Cliffy! Who said Edward's name! Go to my poll and vote! Oh and look at me new story Contagious on my site and see what you think of it and if you like it I can write a prolog for it!**

**-Love Inmyownworl01**

**AkA Amber!**


	14. Hands on Me

**Ok yeah so yesterday I went through all my chapters and corrected them. I do think that I made some capitalization errors in some of them. So if any of you see any mistakes tell me! I hope you enjoy the almost lemon in it! I would like to thank all of the people who followed this story from the beginning, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything! Except this chapter!**

**Song's-**

**Hands on me by Vanessa Carlton**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's POV-**

"Edward!" someone screamed again. I know the voice all to well I thought to myself. It was Tanya. "Eddie!" she screeched. Edward winced slightly and looked at me apologetically, then stood up reaching for my hand to help me up. His hand was still clasped in mine when Tanya came into the meadow.

She had a bright smile but it changed into a scowl when she saw our hands. "What the hell is this!" Tanya screamed. I slowly reached down for my things while Edward tried explain. "Nothing Tanya I went for a hike and found Bella here-" Tanya cut him off.

"You brought her here to our meadow!" I shook my head, She was too mellow dramatic for my taste. "Hello! Didn't he say her found me here! Edward didn't invite nor did he bring me here to you meadow. I just happen to find it when I was looking for a place to chill out and practice my songs".

Tanya's eyes narrowed at me "yeah right, what a likely story you two just happen to bump into each other! God you are a slut Nikki was right you will stop at nothing to steal other girls boyfriends!" I rolled my eyes.

"What ever Tanya believe what ever you want to believe" I grabbed my guitar and clung it over my shoulder. "I have to go, see you later Edward" he nodded throwing me a weak smile. I shook my head again when I heard Tanya yelling at Edward. I really felt sorry for him I only can imagine how he can deal with her.

Edward's POV-(A/N: i know its been forever! lol)

After Bella stopped singing. She lifted her eyes and my heart stopped. I could spend forever staring into her chocolate brow irises. When you are capture into their depths you can see every emotion that passes.

Ever since I moved here I would secretly stare at her when she wasn't looking. I knew everything about her from what Jasper told us and more. She was a captivating creature and she held so much beauty.

I never really got why she hid herself from everyone. Her mother died yes, but when that happened she just shut down and blocked herself from everyone around her. Believe it or not but Tanya and Bella used to be best friends. When I was over Tanya's house I would see little pictures of her and Bella in matching Halloween outfits or pigtails.

Every time I would ask Tanya about it her eyes would become empty and she would change the subject. I opened my mouth to tell Bella that she was beautiful and to ask why she kept herself hidden when Tanya screamed my name.

I winced from the volume she was using. I always thought I love Tanya but each day I only felt brotherly love toward her, to make matters worse I think I may be falling in love with Bella. When Bella left I couldn't keep my anger at bay. Tanya was so nasty to Bella and I felt like keeping Bella from her and taking her with me to keep her safe. I turned Tanya when Bella left "Why do you have to be rude to her she never did anything to you!" I yelled at Tanya.

She looked at me with disbelief "What are you trying to say Edward?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in deeply. "Tanya I think we need some time from each other". Tanya looked sad then she shook her head violently "NO! You're not breaking up with me! No on breaks up with me!" she shouted. I turned and started walking "I just did" I said before I disappeared into the trees.

Bella's POV-

It took me a while before getting back to my house. I was still trying to figure out what Edward was going to say to me. A nagging voice in the back of my head said it was nothing and he had Tanya so he would never be interested in me. When I walked upstairs I felt a little grimy so I took a quick shower and changed into some sweats. I sat upon my bed looking out my window watching the sun go down.

I wrote a few songs. One of them was for Edward to play. I smiled when he asked me to sing for him. I looked at the time and knew that it was late. I tossed my lyric book down on my nightstand and turned off my light.

_"Shhh Bella it's going to be ok"_

_"are you sure Collin i MEAN I NEVER, i blushed slightly looking towards the ground"_

_"I haven't either all the rumors are not true" I looked into those gray orbs and i knew he was telling the truth. "oh ok uh"_

_I couldn't finish me sentence because Collin grabbed the back of my head and crashed our lips together. His hold was strong and his lips moved fiercely with mine. We parted breathing hard and Collin played with the hem of my shirt. "Are you sure" he whispered on my lips. I nodded and brought my shirt over my head. I heard a gasp and saw Collin staring at my boobs. I smiled pulling his face back to mine._

_Collin laid me down got up and took his shirt and pants off. I looked at the ceiling waiting for him to come back to bed. I felt the bed dip and I saw Collin siting watching me. He smiled when I crawled over to him. "I want to do something" I said shyly he just nodded I got down on my knees in front of him and his eyes widened "oh Bella you don't have to do--oh fuck!" he was said as I rubbed his erection up and down. I pulled down his boxers and saw how big he was. I got a little scared, but Collin lifted up my chin "Bella you don't have to do that" I rolled my eyes getting tired of him telling me that. I grabbed his hard cock and licked the tip and swirled my tongue around the head a few times before taking him in my mouth._

_"Oh god! Bella"_

"Bella"

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie yell. I jumped up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced around my room "It was all a dream" I whispered to myself. I blushed and groaned slamming myself back on the bed, covering my head with my pillow.

"BELLA GET READY FOR SCHOOL! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Charlie yelled banging on my door. I looked at the time and quickly go out of bed. I opened the door to see charlie in his uniform. "hey dad!" I said kissing him on his cheek before running into the bathroom. I washed up still thinking about the dream I had. Collin? Why did I have to dream about Collin! I banged my head lightly on the shower wall before getting out of the shower.

I put on an old hello kitty shirt with leggings and ripped shorts. I shoved my feet into my checkered vans before applying makeup. My hair was a bit mess but it was very curly so I put on a black beret on my head with some jewelry before taking my lyric book and electric guitar. I drove to school in time to see the office opened. I asked if I could do the morning announcements but she said not today. I nodded before walking out.

I tripped over what ever was in my way and landed on top of someone. I blushed and sat up straddling whoever was under me. It was Collin. "uh hi fancy meeting you here" I said laughing nervously. Collin looked at me with an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah fancy, Bella" I looked down and nodded. "Can you please stop wiggling" my eyes widened when I moved slightly. I got up quickly but of course I had to fall. Collin caught me and smiled. "you ok" I looked into his eyes and nodded like a dumbass. **I bet I look reeeaally special right now** I thought. I looked down staring at my vans. "So have you written any new songs?" he asked. My heart went overtime.

How the hell was I supposed to concentrate on singing a song when every time I look at him I see Collin naked. I blushed again. "Uh yeah I wrote a few but--"

"Great lets hear them!" before I could say anything Collin grabbed my hand and pulled me to the music room. "I don't know Collin maybe another time" I said trying not to look at him below the belt. This is getting awkward! "oh come on Bella please one song!" I looked back to his face and sighed "ok fine". I walked over to the piano and sat for a while thinking about what song I should play. Then I laid my hands on the keys and started.

**I first saw you at the video exchange  
I know my heart and it will never change  
This temp work would be all right if you'd call me  
You'd call me  
I lay awake at night for you  
And I pray**

**We'd cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me**

**The subway radiates with heat  
We've barely met and still I cross the street to your door**

**We'd cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me**

**Someday when our stories are told  
They'll tell of a love like this  
When our ****descendents**** are all growing old  
1,000 years they'll be singing  
Nah-nah, nah-nah, nah, nah, nah**

**We'll climb Tibetan mountains  
Where we can barely breathe  
I'll see the Dali Lama  
I'll feel him blessing me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
Your hands on me...**

**First saw you at the video exchange**

I sighed when I finished the song. I could feel Collin's gaze on me but I chose no to acknowledge it. "Bella" Collin said quietly. I looked over to him. "I really like you and the girl that hugged me the other day was just a fan, nothing more" I nodded and looked down at the ivory keys.

"I hope we can figure out where this goes if you only let me take you out on a date". I sat there contemplating on if I would go on a date with him. I had Edward, Frankie, and Jacob who I think like me but I don't know If I could go on a date with Collin. My mom always said to follow your instinct. "yes I will go on a date with you." I whispered and Collin took my hand.

He leaned in close to my face. I closed my eyes and he kissed me.

**

* * *

Ok I hope you guys like the almost dream lemon! It was the first one I have ever made so I hope it isn't childish! oh and the clothes are on the website and the next date Im updating this story!**

**love **

**-Amber**

**P.s. -- 10 reviews= 2 lemons!**


End file.
